


Fireflies

by enchantedsloth



Category: Grease (1978), Grease - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsloth/pseuds/enchantedsloth
Summary: Betty Rizzo no longer paid any mind to fireflies when they buzzed past her at night. No, she no longer cared for the insects, nor the color green, or the taste of beer. She wore tight clothing that showed just a little too much skin, and drove a car the flashiest shade of pink she could manage to find on the market. Despite that, she still couldn't help noticing Sandy's glow. Rizzo/Sandy
Relationships: Sandy Olsson/Betty Rizzo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just rewatched Grease for the millionth time, but for some reason, this particular time I happened to notice how much potential Rizzo/Sandy had as a couple. Will it ever happen? no. Am I crazy for wanting it? yes. Is it kind of embarrassing to be writing a whole entire long, AU slowburn that completely derails the source material? absolutely. Yet, here it is! Part one in a long journey of Rizzo discovering her sexuality and overcoming her (obvious) trauma. Enjoy! Let me know what you think, kind criticism is heavily welcomed!

Little Betty Rizzo wanted nothing but to be the perfect wife. She sat at the kitchen table, watching her mother busy herself around the kitchen. Resting her head on the oak wood, Betty watched the folds of her mother’s conservative dress shift as she danced from sink to stove to cutting board. The dress was an olive green, nothing too fancy, but Betty found herself admiring its simple beauty anyway. The day was young, light shimmering in from the open window of the kitchen, causing old curtains to flutter in the comfortable Chicago breeze. 

“Betty, hon, would you mind grabbing me three eggs?” Her mother asked, voice dropping syllables and vowels like sweet honeydew. Betty smiled, hopping from her place at the table to race towards the fridge. Her mother watched her with a please look, carefully taking the eggs from Betty as the little girl handed them over. Betty hesitated, shifting on her feet.

“Would you like to help?” Her mother asked.

“Yes, please!” Betty’s face lit up, “I was wonderin’ when you were gonna ask, ma.”

Her mother chuckled, bumping her hip into the small girl. Betty bumped back before immediately dipping her hands into dishwater, taking over one of her mother’s stations. 

“Sometimes I just like to see you sitting there, watching me like I’m some saint.” Her mother replied. “You know you don’t have to wait for me to ask for help.”

“Yes, but good girls do as they’re told. You taught me that.” 

“Good girls can also take charge, baby.” Betty felt her mother’s hand on her back, slender fingers patting the small of her back gently. “It’s our job to do right for our husbands and listen to what they expect from us. But the kitchen, now, this is the one place we can really take charge and make decisions for ourselves.”

“Yeah, except dad asked for his favorite tonight, so what decisions do we really have left?” Betty asked, looking at her mother with a raised brow. In fact, her father always seemed to have an issue when it  _ wasn’t _ his favorite food on the table.

“You stop that attitude, Betty.” Her mother turned towards the oven briskly, stirring at a pot. Betty frowned, returning her attention to the suds. “Just because he asked for his favorite doesn’t mean we can’t decide the sides.”

“That’s right ma, I’m sorry. I’d forgotten.” Betty amended, scraping at a stain on a dish. “Ladies don’t have attitudes.”

Her mother was quiet, eyes focusing on whatever was on the stove. Betty glanced over, eyes fixated on her mother’s dress. Her little features suddenly contorted at the hesitation her mother was harboring over the apology. Before she could stop them, the tears came, and then the sobs. This caused her mother to snap from the fixation, immediately returning to Betty’s side.

“I’m sorry honey, of course I forgive you. If there’s anyone you can ever have a little attitude towards, it should be me.” Her mother ran her lithe fingers through Betty’s dark hair, soothing the child. “It’s just… important that you listen. For your future husband, and for your father.”

“I know, ma.” Betty sniffed, shying her eyes away from her mother’s face, focusing on the green of the dress. She knew if she looked at her mother’s face, she would see something that her mother would refuse to explain. But Betty knew what was going on. Though it was well hidden, she knew that her father must be hitting her mother. Patty Simcox, a snobbish girl at school that Betty wasn’t particularly fond of, had made a show of telling the class about information she had overheard from her own mother, claiming that Betty’s father was a wife beater. Betty wasn’t aware that her mother was friends with Mrs. Simcox, and wondered how Mrs. Simcox had access to such personal information. Either way, Betty had vehemently denied the nasty accusation, but found herself outcasted from her peers as they all sided with Patty.

Her mother was a good woman, and an amazing wife. All Betty ever wanted was to be like her mother, right down to the demure, conservative colored dresses. It was what she was taught and raised to desire. So, she simply smiled up at her mother, ignoring the colorful bruise that lingered around the woman’s right eye, and went back to work on the dishes.

* * *

After dinner, Betty was always sent outside to play with a neighborhood girl, who Betty had long ago given the name ‘Frenchy’. This time was no different, her father barely glancing her way as he shooed her from the room. She’d always found this a tad suspicious, as none of the other girls were allowed to play outside when it was so close to dark. Even Frenchy wasn’t allowed to play for too long before she had to be back home. But any time she argued, her father would simply give her a stern look, and her mother would beg her to leave. So, Betty slipped on her shoes, and quickly exited the house.

The cool air hit her face as soon as she was out the door, but she only smiled, enjoying the cool feel of the Spring’s evening air. Fireflies already skittered about, the gentle breeze still managing to catch a few off guard, their wings stalling in the wind. Betty took a moment to catch one, watching as it glowed against her pale skin. It lingered on her palm for a second, glowing as if saying hello, before taking off into the sky once again.

“Hey, Riz!” Frenchy called from down the street, her arms covered with a thin jacket. Frenchie was always cold, Betty thought, walking quickly towards her friend to meet her halfway. 

“Frenchy, I need your help.” Betty announced, gripping Frenchy’s arm. “I want to spy on my ma.”

“Why? Is she hiding something? Or baking a yummy pie?” Frenchie asked, her eyes going wide at the mention of a pie. “Listen, if it’s a pie we’re gonna be watching, let’s try real hard not to get caught. You know that’d guarantee us no slice. And after last time…”

Betty rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling at her friend nonetheless.

“Nah, you dingus. You remember that rumor preppy Patty’s been tellin’ the class? I wanna get proof it’s not real. And since you’re the only one who stuck around when the entire class bailed on me...” Betty shrugged, suddenly bashful. “I guess I’d just like you there with me. You know, in case it’s… well, true.”

Frenchy nodded, smiling wide.

“Aw, shucks! Say no more, Riz. You know I would do anything for you.” 

“Thanks, French.” Betty grabbed Frenchy’s arm, dragging her towards the kitchen window. Her house was square, gray, and drab, but had windows low enough for the two to crouch on their knees, their little heads poking tentatively just above the vantage point of the glass.

At first, Betty felt a sense of pride at the normal scene that was laid out before her. Her mother was washing dishes, hair pinned up from a hard day’s work, and her father was in the room adjacent, reclining in a chair while watching TV. He had a can of beer tucked away in his hand, the entire room dark except for the flickering glow of the screen.

“See, Frenchy? Nothing out of place here. Just a woman cleaning up and letting her husband relax, as it’s supposed to be.” Betty was proud of her little family, glancing over at Frenchy with glee.

“Sometimes my dad helps with the after dinner dishes, even when mom begs him not to.” Frenchy shrugged. “I think it’s nice to think that we’re more than just dish washers.”

Betty snorted, shaking her head.

“That’s not what my mom says.” Betty said. “She says it’s our duty to be good women, to please our husbands. I believe her.”

“Yeah, you should probably believe your mom. But I’ll stick to believin’ mine. It’s only fair.”

“I guess.”

The girls turned their attention back towards the window, popping their heads back up. Betty’s mother had finished with the dishes and was slowly making her way to the dark living room. They watched as she slowly made her way to the recliner, and their eyes grew large with confusion as the woman slowly sunk to her knees in front of her husband. Betty’s breath became shallow, fixated on the scene in front of her, even as Frenchy glanced back and forth between mother and daughter, her face incredibly perplexed.

“Uh, Riz, maybe we shouldn’t be watchin’ this?”

Betty didn’t respond, transfixed on the scene in front of her. Her mother, long, dark locks covering her face, almost looked as if she were bowing to her father. It was a strange scene; the woman in front of the recliner, blocking the TV, and the man acting as if he could see right through her. As if whatever was on the screen was so much more important. As if her mother were pleading to him, submissive. Her mother’s lips were moving, but Betty couldn’t hear her through the window. Suddenly, her father’s arm shot out, slamming her mother across the face with the can of beer. Betty gasped, and Frenchy brought her hand up to her own mouth, as if to stop herself from screaming. 

Her mother recoiled slightly, but stayed very still, her head still in that bowed fashion. Somehow, that seemed to make her father angrier, as he threw the beer can past her head. Betty watched as it collided with the TV, the foam spraying across the glass. Frenchy flinched beside of her, suddenly trying to grab Betty’s arm, to pull her away from the window, but Betty didn’t budge. She simply stared, watching as her father suddenly grab her mother around the throat, swinging the woman up on her feet as if she were a ragdoll. That green dress was covered in beer now, Betty noticed. She found herself being dragged away from the window, Frenchy using all of her strength to move her.

“C’mon, Riz! We need to get someone for help.” Frenchy pleaded. “Sitting around isn’t going to help her out at all.”

“You’re right.”

Despite knowing that she shouldn’t be seeing this, and despite knowing her position as a lady, Betty found herself running towards her front door anyways. She left Frenchy behind, her feet falling heavy in urgency against her wooden front steps. Betty swung the front door open as hard as she could, breathing heavily as she entered the house. Her father had her mother against the wall, large hands wrapped around slender neck. Betty jumped forward, moving quickly towards her father. Balling her hands into tiny fists, she began to beat on his back.

“Let ma go!” she cried. “What’s she done to you, daddy?!”

Her father released his fists, but instead of calming down, he flung his arm out, causing Betty to go flying. She fell backwards onto the floor with a resounding thud, her cheek banging against a side table. Frenchy, who had been loitering at the open front door, ran towards her fallen friend, holding her in her small arms.

“Look here, kid. Look at this woman you aspire to be.” her father nodded his head towards her mother, who was now sliding slowly to the floor, her eyes trained entirely on Betty. “Pathetic. She tries so hard, and yet gets nothing right. Little Betty,”

Her father crouched down, breath reeking of beer and dinner. He placed a hand on her head, smoothing her curls back. Betty steeled herself, noting how Frenchy’s arms were trembling around her small frame.

“Do yourself a favor and try to be better than this hag.” he snarled.

Betty beared her teeth before spitting in his face. After a moment of shock, he took her hair in his hands and lifted her up off of the floor, ignoring her cries of pain. Frenchy fled, giving Betty one last glance before running away from the house.

“Let me go, dad!” she screamed, feet swinging in the air. “Let me go, and get out of here! Me and ma, we’ll be alright without you!”

Betty glanced at her mother for some kind of validation, but her mother only stared back, eyes glossy with unshed tears. The woman offered Betty a weak smile, the fingerprints around her neck beginning to blossom in new, ugly colors. 

“You don’t know nothin’, child! You guys would be nothing without me! I’m the man of this house, and you’ll do as I say!” he slammed Betty to the floor, standing over her body. “You’ll end up just a little whore, just like her, just like your mother.”

Before Betty could move, his fist connected with her stomach, causing her to blanch. She cried out for her mother, for Frenchy, for anyone, but was only met with the harsh breathing of her father, who seemed to be doubling in front of her eyes, which were becoming harder and harder to focus. He crashed down onto her once again, his punches hard and sloppy.

“M-ma…” Betty sobbed, glancing over at her mother one last time. “Ma, help.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” The woman whispered, her voice growing farther and farther away. “I… I’ve just got to obey. I can’t be selfish. You should’ve stayed outside, you were safe there. But you were selfish, and I can’t be.”

Betty could have ignited a fire to her mother’s dress. She could have watched the flames eat away at the olive green, at the wooden floorboards, at her father’s beer cans. She would have been willing to let the flames ignite her body, to burn away along with the dreams she once held dear to her. Instead, she heard a man’s voice coming close to the house, and felt someone pick her up. It was hard to focus, her eyes desperate to close, but whoever was holding her close kept begging her to keep them open. She was outside, suddenly, and noticed the cool air and the fireflies and the dark sky above her. The stars shone brightly that night, but not as bright as those fireflies. They buzzed around her, blinking in and out of existence as fast as they could. What if they refused to glow? What if they never shone their light? Were there consequences for that?

“The fireflies…” she began, trying to find someone to speak to. A woman was staring back down at her, and she realized hazily that it was Frenchy’s mother. Frenchy. Frenchy must have gotten her mom and dad to come break up the fight. “Frenchy…”

“Frenchy’s alright, honey. Just a little shaken up. I’m sure she’s watching from our front window as we speak.” Frenchy’s mother’s voice was like honey, sweet and syrupy and sad. Pitiful. Betty blinked up at her, taking in the way the woman stared down at her, eyes green and nose pointed and lips painted a pale pink. Pretty. “I’m going to pass you to this nice police officer, okay Betty?”

The little girl didn’t respond, instead choosing to nod absentmindedly. She was passed into the arms of a police officer, and shuttled into the back of a police car, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Though the door was closed behind her, she poked her head up to stare out of the window, watching as her father was being dragged from the house in handcuffs. He was protesting, struggling to get free. Her mother came out second, Frenchy’s mother wrapping a thick shawl around the woman’s shoulders, to cover her neck. 

In the midst of the scene, Betty noticed that all of the fireflies had ceased to glow. 

* * *

Betty Rizzo no longer paid any mind to fireflies when they buzzed past her at night. No, she no longer cared for the insects, nor the color green, or the taste of beer. She wore tight clothing that showed just a little too much skin, and drove a car the flashiest shade of pink she could manage to find on the market. As the leader of the Pink Ladies, it was only natural that she paint her life in pink and black. After all, she had girls that looked up to her now. Granted, Jan always had a pastry in her mouth, Marty was the biggest name around the boy’s at school, and Frenchy was still just a little too nice for her own good, but despite that, Rizzo wouldn’t have them any other way. They would be just fine without her, but there was something nice in feeling needed. Though, she would never admit that.

After the ‘incident’, as she and Frenchy had deemed it, Rizzo moved in with her grandparents, just a few blocks down the road. They were soft, and coddled her more than she’d like to admit, but the damage had been done. The obedient little girl that had once been Betty turned into outspoken Rizzo almost overnight, breaking rules and bending them to suit her own needs. She pushed the bar farther and farther until her grandparents gave up, letting her take the reigns on her own life. That, Rizzo thought, was the ultimate kind of life. She worked a job at a local diner over school breaks, owned her own car, and felt invincible. 

The diner, which was more of a burger joint than anything else, occupied most of Rizzo’s time over the summer of ‘59. She waited tables, flashing a dazzling smile any time she thought she could get an extra tip, or giving a sarcastic remark whenever any man tried to hit on her. It was easy enough, though the smell of meat that lingered on her any time she clocked out was enough to drive her crazy. Towards the end of the summer, she always started to slack off, as her temporary employment was coming to a close. On one particular day, during a slow lull in customers, a girl walked into the restaurant with her family.

The girl looked to be about Rizzo’s age, she guessed, with blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. She looked out of place, as if she belonged more in a magazine than a greasy burger shack. Rizzo popped at her gum, giving the blonde doll a once over. The girl had to be made of sunshine, Rizzo decided, grabbing her order pad before heading towards the table they sat at. She was wearing a bright blue dress and starch white loafers. A matching, white bow kept her bangs out of her face, which helped as she hunched over the menu.

“Hi there, how can I help ‘ya today?” Rizzo asked, tapping her pen against the pad of paper in her hand. 

“Oh, we’ll need just a moment.” The father responded, giving Rizzo a bright smile before turning back to his menu.

“Just call me when you’re ready.” Rizzo nodded, about to walk off, before Sunshine called out to her. 

“Miss!” The girl’s voice was pure honeydew, causing a strange feeling to crawl up Rizzo’s spine. “I’m sorry, but could I go ahead and order a milkshake? Vanilla?”

“Comin’ right up,” Rizzo smiled, glancing at the girl one last time before heading towards the kitchen to shout out the order.

Returning to her position to an adjacent booth to continue shining silverware, Rizzo couldn’t help but stare at the girl. Just the sight of her was enough to get Rizzo’s blood pumping, something that even those chumps at her school had never made her feel. It was strange, to feel that for a woman, but Rizzo wasn’t unaware of her own personal tastes. She liked to think she knew herself pretty well, and knowing herself involved understanding her sexuality, which was rocky at best. There were things Danny and Kenickie had never made her feel, and this electric current flowing through her spine was new -- as was the blush that rose to her face whenever the girl looked up and caught Rizzo staring. The girl smiled in her direction, and Rizzo gave a small wave, embarrassed, flashing a smile back to the demure girl. There was no law against looking, and plus, the girl obviously wasn’t from here, given her family’s accent. Australia maybe? Rizzo wasn’t sure.

The family finally ordered, around the same time that Rizzo brought Sunshine’s milkshake to the table. They left after their meal, a hunk of change piled on the table in the form of a tip. It must be her lucky day, Rizzo thought. A pretty sight and a pretty penny, all in one. She shoved the money into her pocket, before collecting their dirty plates and wiping down the table. Rizzo sighed, slumping against the padding of the booth. She patted the extra change in her fanny pack, popping the gum in her mouth.

Girls were beautiful. They were soft and tender and full of love. They were everything that she wanted to be, deep down, past the greasy parts of her that rejected the idea of being an ‘ideal’ type of woman. Granted, when she saw a beautiful girl, there were also confused feelings that went along with it, but none more confusing that whatever Sunshine had made her feel. The flutter of the heart, the shock up her spine, the way she schooled her smile to be as careful as possible whenever the girl was looking at her. For a moment, sitting on the booth, Rizzo allowed herself to feel these things, before turning her attention back to the  _ boys _ .

Danny and Kenickie were gritty, a lot like those greasy parts of her that she had been considering before. They were nasty and full of lust, and maybe even a little bit of hate. She loved to fuck them, she thought, but beyond that, they had no other use. Ultimately, they reminded her of her father. But that, Rizzo decided, was going to have to be left for another day’s introspection. She stood from the booth, stretching, before heading towards the timeclock. There was never a right time to think about her father, but there was definitely enough time to think about that magazine pretty girl, who she would probably never see again.

Rizzo gave an ass-eating smile to a family that had seated themselves across the restaurant, her thoughts resting on Sunshine’s smile. If there was anything that could motivate her more, she’d yet to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know it's been a while, and I apologize for that. I lost momentum for this story as I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go, but now I have an outline and 50 pages on google docs, just ready to be revealed! Please note that everything after the pep rally is completely AU and strays from the canon plot between Sandy/Danny (by removing it completely). They aren't a couple in this, after all! But there will be interactions between the Pink Ladies and the T-Birds, so no worries!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the read! Let me know if there's anything you want to see as the story continues! Thank you for reading :)

“Hey you guys!” 

The first day of school had been as boring as the rest. Rizzo had picked up Jan and Marty for school, but Frenchy had opted out of the traditional carpool. Though it might have made her mad had it been Jan or Marty, Rizzo held a soft spot for Frenchy, and often let her get away with things that the other Pink Ladies couldn’t. Plus, if she was being honest with herself, there were many times where Frenchy proved that she was, only  _ sometimes _ , too pure to be pink. Scratch that -- too kind. Frenchy was the kindest out of all of them, often trying to bring fledglings into the group any time she saw an opportunity. The Pink wannabes wouldn’t make the cut, but despite that, Frenchy would still find ways to connect with them outside of the group. Normally, this would drive Rizzo mad, but considering all Frenchy had done for her in the past, she found it surprisingly easy to turn a blind eye.

Except this time.

Frenchy had quickly made her way to the lunch table on the first day of school, just as Rizzo was settling into her seat. Rizzo responded with her usual, “Hi, Frenchy”, making a point not to look up from her lunch tray. But, once she did, she found herself speechless. Little miss Sunshine was sitting down at the table, giving Rizzo a bright smile. She matched her nickname today, sporting a bright yellow jacket and skirt, though it’s not like the girl  _ knew _ that Rizzo had come up with some on-the-spot namesake in her head the moment that they locked eyes for the first time. But, now, she was being introduced as Sandy Olsson, and of course she was from Australia, just as Rizzo had suspected.

“How are things down under?” Rizzo found herself asking, giving Sandy a little smirk.

“Oh! Fine, thanks.” Sandy responded, kindness radiating from her body. Rizzo frowned, almost afraid she would catch it. “Don’t I know you?”

“Ah, I work at that little diner downtown. Served your family the other day. You’re vanilla shake, huh?” Rizzo said.

“I sure am.” Sandy nodded. “I was hoping to ask if you went to Rydell that day, but I didn’t get the chance.”

“Well, here I am.” Rizzo shrugged, turning her head back down to her food. “Welcome to Rydell, Sandy Sunshine.”

Suddenly, the mess of hamburger macaroni on her place looked much more interesting that any of her surroundings. Before Sandy could reply, Patty Simcox had made her way to the table, her voice grating to the ears. Rizzo had tried to call the cops on Patty’s voice before, trying to claim that the preppy girl had ‘disturbed her peace’, but neither the cops (or Patty) thought that it was funny. It scored her some points with Danny, though. Not that it mattered in the long run.

Rizzo glanced over as Patty sat on Jan’s apple, throwing Jan a look of amusement, while also taking a moment to gauge Sandy’s reaction. Sandy looked confused, as if she wondered what the Ladies had against Patty Simcox. In fact, Sandy even acted sincerely in her desire to join the cheer team. Rizzo found herself scowling, though she wasn’t sure if it was at Sandy’s obvious purity, or the fact that Patty had taken Sandy’s attention away from her.

“Think we can let Sandy into the Pink Ladies?” Frenchy asked, moving in close to Rizzo, her voice concealed.

“She looks too pure.”

And she was too pure. So why did Rizzo feel the need to bundle her up in blankets and make sure she was safe from the likes of a certain Danny Zuko? The point of the Pink Ladies was to shadow the movements of the T-Birds -- they were the ever so coveted whores of the barbaric T-Men, the rules of the group going so far as to saying, in writing, that no Pink Lady was allowed to date outside of the T-Birds. That didn’t leave room for much better than the mug on Kenickie, and he had been at Rydell ever since Rizzo had arrived, from what she could remember. Regardless, they shadowed the T-Bird’s movements and made trouble anywhere they went. They were the broken down models of the prim and proper Patty Simcox’s of the school, too ruined to be fixed and made ‘ideal’.

But Sandy was already something much better than a Patty Simcox. She was herself, kind, and innocent, and that was enough to make Rizzo want to protect her. Apparently, Sandy and her family had visited California during summer break and settled into Chicago following the trip. It explained the radiant glow of Sandy's face, and Rizzo found herself wishing she could have joined the girl on the sand, radiating from both the heat of the sun and the heat of the girl beside her. Finding out that Sandy's summer lover had been Danny Zuko of all people (what a small world) caused Rizzo's heart to fall into her gut. How could she protect Sandy from Danny when he'd already left his mark, burned right into the center of her demure heart? When  she shoved Sandy towards Danny a week later at the annual pep rally, it went exactly as planned. Even better, really. With a smirk, Rizzo turned away from the crestfallen face of Danny. Years worth of chasing and pining and begging disappeared behind her as she chased after Sandy and Frenchy, a new feeling blossoming in her chest. 

The feeling of a new beginning.

* * *

Maybe if Rizzo was more spiritually inclined, she would believe that it was fate that brought Sandy to Frenchy’s sleepover that night. However, she didn’t believe in much of anything, let alone fate, so it had to be karma’s way of biting her in the ass for throwing Danny under the bus. At first, she tried to be nice, even letting Sandy in the passenger seat of her car as they drove to Frenchy’s. Frenchy, who usually rode shot-gun, didn’t seem to mind, instead talking a mile a minute about how dense Danny was to have ever rejected a girl like Sandy. Rizzo kept quiet, agreeing every so often, before she realized that Sandy hadn’t said a single word the entire car ride. She would peer over at the blonde whenever they’d hit a stop light, only to find Sandy staring out at the street, her face almost unreadable. The pride Rizzo felt for showing Sandy who Danny really was immediately evaporated when she realized just how deeply she had hurt the kind girl. But she wasn’t one to apologize, either.

Instead, after they’d all changed into their pajamas — of  _ course _ Sandy wore demure nightgowns to bed as if she were an elderly nun — Rizzo tried to make it up to her by offering her a taste of the Pink Lady lifestyle.

“Okay girls, how about a little Sneaky Pete to get the party going?” She exclaimed, waving the bottle in her hands to show it off. She glanced over at Sandy with a smile, hoping it would catch her attention, but the girl sat silent, an awkward expression on her dainty face. Rizzo frowned, glancing over as Jan pulled out a box of Twinkies. The girls bickered back and forth, Sandy blanched at the wine, Frenchy tried to pierce Sandy’s ears, and finally, Rizzo found herself shimmying down the drainpipe beneath Frenchy’s window. Trying to cope with her budding attraction to Sandy was too much. As fun as it was to mess with her, considering the girl’s reaction to adversity was downright adorable, Rizzo found it overwhelming just to be in the same space as her. Granted, she  _ had _ been pretty nasty when she’d decided to don one of Frenchy’s blonde wigs and pretend to be Sandy, but the betrayal on Sandy’s face as she exited the bathroom was enough to make Rizzo feel as if she’d finally crossed a line. The boys pulling up was a perfect excuse to leave the party, she thought. She jumped off of the drainpipe, wiping her hands on her jeans as she sauntered up to them, a grin on her face.

“Swell bunch, rushing to help a lady.” She joked, leaning up against Kenickie’s beat up car. “Don’t tell me you’re at Frenchy’s this late for little old Sandy Sunshine.”

“Who’s to say we’re here for her?” Kenickie smirked, acting coy as he hopped out of his car, suddenly leaning beside of her on the car door. “You’re lookin’ good, Riz.” 

This is where Rizzo would jump in his car and be the obedient Pink Lady and let her designated T-Bird have his way with her. She glanced over at the ratty material of the seats before looking over at Danny. He seemed downtrodden, face stricken with a certain amount of pain that a T-Bird would only wear when he realized he had screwed the pooch. Rizzo dropped her grin, suddenly agitated.

“I think it’s best for all of you if you get out of here.” She decided, stepping away to create more distance between her and Kenickie. 

“Did ya hear that, Kenickie? Your woman don’t even want ya!” Sonny hollered, nudging Putzie with his shoulder who, in return, nudged Doody. Rizzo rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, bite it, you three.” She snapped. “Can a girl not be in the mood? Last I checked, there’s a paper shaker up in Frenchy’s bedroom who just had her heart ripped from her chest. Who am I to abandon a Pink Lady in need?”

“You wanna make Sandy a Pink?” Danny finally looked up, his eyes widening.

“Us girls are strong, and we’re gonna stick by her side. Seems like you’ve crushed her spirits big, Zuko.” Rizzo said. “Someone’s gotta do right by her.”

“Says the one who started this entire situation.” Danny argued, his voice becoming increasingly aggressive. “If it weren’t for you and the other debs, we’d be fine.”

“You expect me to believe that you’d have treated her any better if you’d seen her in a different setting? Please, spare me the sob story.” Rizzo chuckled, her tone matching his. “Either way you slice it, it would have turned out the same. You’re ashamed of her, too proud of your image to be any good for her.”

“Yeah, just like you weren’t any good for me.” Danny spat. “And now Kenickie just wants your sloppy seconds. Sure ain’t my style.”

Rizzo gaped, suddenly finding herself at a loss for words. Kenickie, in the same fashion, glared at his friend, before giving Rizzo an apologetic smile.

“It’s ‘bout time we peeled out anyways, Riz. Maybe next time?” Kenickie asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Sure, Kenickie, maybe in your dreams. Now put an egg in your shoe and beat it!” Rizzo demanded, picking up a small rock from Frenchy’s driveway and chucking it towards Danny. He ducked, causing the rock to breeze past him, bouncing off the banged up metal of the car. Kenickie, in an angry panic, jumped into the car and hightailed it down the street, exhaust guzzling out of his tailpipe and disappearing into the wind.

Rizzo stayed in the driveway, watching them drive off, before furiously wiping away the beginnings of tears from her eyes. She walked through the back fence, finding refuge on Frenchy’s back porch. There wasn’t much to see in the backyard: an abandoned plastic pool, filled with old water from the summer, a ladder leaning against the back of the house that really would have come in handy when she shimmied down the drainpipe, and a few trees that had already begun losing leaves as a sign of Autumn. Rizzo dropped down onto the rickety wooden steps, leaning back on her hands as she stared up at the moon. 

Only a few minutes into her relaxing on the porch, the back door opened behind her. She heard someone hesitate in the doorway, before the patter of feet descended beside her. Rizzo continued to stare up at the moon as the person gently sat down on the same step, several inches away from Rizzo.

“Is everything okay, Rizzo?” Asked a small voice. A small, pretty voice, Rizzo realized, glancing over calmly to give Sandy a small smile.

“Peachy keen, Jellybean.” Rizzo joked, causing Sandy to laugh. “It should be me askin’ you the same thing.”

“I could be better.” Sandy admitted. Rizzo followed Sandy’s gaze back up to the moon, before noting to herself how perfectly the moonlight seemed to fall on the slender girl’s frame. It adorned Sandy’s high cheekbones and caused her eyes to twinkle, though Rizzo wasn’t sure if that was because of the moonlight or the sudden stray tear that fell from Sandy’s eye. Rizzo reached out, wiping it away, before freezing up. What was she thinking?

Sandy glanced over at her, eyes wide as saucers, causing Rizzo to jerk her hand away. Rizzo blushed, looking away from Sandy. Hopefully the darkness would hide it, though Rizzo was uncertain, with how bright the moon seemed to be shining.

“What was that for?” Sandy asked, reaching up to touch her cheek. “Oh! I was crying. I didn’t even realize it.”

“Ain’t no need crying over the likes of Danny Zuko.” Rizzo said, trying to steady herself against her embarrassment. Since when did she get embarrassed? “He’s always been bad news.”

“Are you two well acquainted?” Sandy asked, staring at Rizzo inquisitively.

“Guess you could say that.” Rizzo chuckled. “We’ve had a fling since freshman year. I called it off at the end of the last school year when I found him with preppy Patty in the girl’s locker room.”

“What? He cheated on  _ you?! _ ” Sandy gasped, putting a certain emphasis on the word ‘you’ that made Rizzo whip her head around defensively.

“I’m no cheater, I’ll have you know! What, thought it’d be the other way around?” Rizzo said, unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself, as if giving herself a hug. Yet another person assuming she was something she wasn’t.

“Absolutely not, please don’t think I meant it that way.” Sandy quickly amended, reaching out to place a careful hand on Rizzo’s arm. “I was shocked because I can’t believe he cheated on someone as, well, um, as lovely as you.”

“Lovely?” Rizzo felt her face turning red and knew that no amount of darkness could hide the shade. “I’ve been mean to you all week, and you’ve decided to call this ugly mug of mine lovely?”

“I can’t deny you’ve been quite mean, but you’ve still given me a chance, which I appreciate more than you know.” Sandy smiled, giving Rizzo’s arm a gentle squeeze before pulling her hand away. Rizzo, who had barely even noticed that it was there, immediately missed its presence. “It’s hard being the new girl, especially the new girl from another  _ country _ .”

“I can imagine that it’s been hard being in a place with people who don’t routinely do the kangaroo bop exactly at sunset.” Rizzo chuckled. 

“Yes, you’re quite right, I really do miss our Australian dance moves.” Sandy pouted, letting out a sigh. “It had been our tradition since I was a kid. Probably before then, too.”

“Wait, don’t tell me you really do have a dance called the kangaroo bop?” Rizzo asked, dumbfounded. Sandy stared back at her with wide, innocent eyes, before the facade cracked and she let out a giant laugh, leaning forward as she clutched her stomach. Rizzo smirked, wondering how such a giant laugh came out of a girl like that. “You’re just messin’ with me, huh?”

“Sorry, Riz.” Sandy shrugged, giggling. “Let’s just call it payback for the Sandra Dee performance from earlier.”

“Then we’re even.” Rizzo nodded, unable to stop herself from laughing. “You’re good, Sunshine. I could get used to having you around.”

“And I could get used to being around you. And the girls, of course. I’ve never been friends with anyone as fun as you all.” Sandy sighed, leaning back to stare up at the moon. “You really are quite lovely, Rizzo. I’m sorry that Danny ever made you feel otherwise. You deserve better than that.”

“So do you, dollface. A prim and proper girl like yourself dating our neighborhood greaser?” Rizzo scoffed. “Nah, get you someone who’ll accept you for who you are, sunny disposition and all.”

Rizzo tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as Sandy looked over at her, eyes twinkling and smile bright. Sandy reached out, cupping Rizzo’s cheek in her soft hand before standing up. She held her hand out, and Rizzo took it, allowing the girl to help her stand.

“Let's go back inside before Frenchy’s parents get furious at us for being out so late.” Sandy said, holding Rizzo's hand tightly in hers as she led them to the back door. Rizzo nodded, unable to say anything for fear of spilling all of her secrets. Never had anyone made her feel so vulnerable, and she wasn’t sure what to do about that.

They headed upstairs, trying to be as quiet as they possibly could, though the sneakiness of it all made them break out into soft bouts of giggles. Pushing open the door to Frenchy’s room, they immediately noticed Jan and Marty passed out in a pile on Frenchy’s bed, Jan snoring loudly. Frenchy breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of them.

“There you two are!” She whispered, making her way over to them quickly. “I was worried sick! Well, mostly just because of Rizzo.” 

“Ain’t no need to be worried about little old me, French.” Rizzo smirked. “Sandy and I were just having a chat out on the back porch.”

“Oh? And?” Frenchy hesitated, holding her breath.

“We hate each other, for sure.” Rizzo deadpanned, her face straight.

“Absolutely. We hate each other to bits.” Sandy nodded, glancing over at Rizzo for validation. Frenchy looked between them, her jaw slack and her face frozen. After a moment, Sandy snorted, which caused Rizzo to laugh, and suddenly, the girls had broken out into a fit of laughter. Sandy bumped her shoulder into Rizzo’s, and Rizzo mirrored the action, secretly enjoying the camaraderie of it all.

“Nah, French. Consider us pals.” Rizzo grinned, patting Frenchy on the shoulder as she breezed past the red head, quickly grabbing shuffling out of her pants as she grabbed her toiletries. 

“We’re friends, Frenchy.” Sandy nodded, smiling sheepishly at her first friend. Frenchy stared back, her mind reeling as she just pieced together what had happened. Did they play a joke on her? And they came up with it on the fly? Frenchy gave Sandy a giant smile, pulling her in for a small hug.

“Oh, I’m so glad, Sandy! I just knew you guys would be friends if you just tried.”

Frenchy and Sandy began to chat among one another, so Rizzo took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom unnoticed. She closed the door gently behind her, setting down her toiletry bag before letting out a long sigh, leaning against the sink. Frenchy’s bathroom was a pink nightmare. Sure, Rizzo loved the color pink, otherwise, why choose pink to be the namesake of the Pink Ladies? But it was a certain kind of pink, the kind that went well with black. Frenchy’s affinity for pink reached across the entire pink color spectrum, and it showed itself in the bathroom. The toilet and bathtub were white, but the walls were covered with flowery pink wallpaper. The sink cabinet was painted pink and white, and Frenchy had even managed to paint the sink handles a pukey shade of pink. Rizzo sighed, taking it all in before removing her toothbrush from her bag. She squirted on some toothpaste and brushed quickly before spitting. Tossing some water from the faucet into her mouth with her hand, she used a clean rag to wipe her face. She glanced herself over in the mirror, wondering how differently the night would have been had she actually gone to Kenickie. Maybe they would have gone to make out hill, maybe they would have had sex, maybe the condom would have broke. Or, worse, maybe he wouldn’t have been able to satisfy her, and she would have to come back to Frenchy’s hot and bothered and musty.

She shook the thought from her head, glancing in the mirror one last time before gathering her toiletries and exiting the bathroom. Sandy, who looked incredibly comfy tucked away in one of Frenchy’s extra sleeping bags, had apparently decided to set the said sleeping bag up right beside Rizzo's. Granted, there wasn’t a whole lot of space on the bedroom floor to begin with so it didn’t mean anything in particular, but Rizzo found herself getting nervous anyway. She quickly put away her toiletries and slipped into her sleeping bag, ignoring the burning sensation of Sandy’s eyes following her every move. As Rizzo settled into the bag, Frenchy turned off her bedside lamp, which painted the room in a satisfying darkness. 

“Goodnight, guys!” Frenchy whispered.

“Goodnight, Frenchy.” Sandy replied. 

“Night, French.” Rizzo sighed, nuzzling into her pillow.

She felt Sandy turn towards her, felt a hand reach out for her hand in the darkness of the bedroom, felt hot breath upon the side of her face. Sandy’s hand slipped into her own, dainty fingers wrapping around her fingers, connecting them.

“Goodnight, Rizzo.” Sandy whispered, her voice right beside her ear. Rizzo shivered, her body freezing up momentarily as she processed the proximity of the girl beside her.

“Sleep tight, Sunshine.” Rizzo whispered into the darkness of the room.

Slowly, hesitantly, she wrapped her own fingers around Sandy’s, holding the hand securely in her own. There was a shift beside her, almost as if Sandy was inching closer. Rizzo squeezed her eyes shut, pretending as if she didn’t feel the tickle of soft hair against her neck as Sandy settled down for sleep. With her eyes closed, she could almost imagine that she felt nothing at all.

* * *

The next morning, Frenchy found herself standing over the two tangled lumps that were Sandy and Rizzo. Sandy’s head was on Rizzo’s shoulder and their hands were connected between them, laying on top of their sleeping bags. Rizzo’s head was resting gently on top of Sandy’s, the inhale and exhale of breath from Rizzo’s nose shifting the loose golden strands of Sandy’s hair. Frenchy, completely unequipped with how to handle this situation, wasn’t sure whether she should wake them or not. Jan and Marty were still snoozing in bed, limbs everywhere, but not in such a purposeful way. If Frenchy was seeing things correctly, she would almost assume that Sandy and Rizzo had meant to fall asleep like that. They looked like lovers, Frenchy concluded, and this was dangerous territory. 

Stepping over them, she crouched down, gently shaking the shoulder of her childhood friend as not to alarm her. After a moment, Rizzo’s eyes popped open, and she glanced over at Frenchy, her face groggy.

“Huh? What’s it, French?” She asked, reaching up to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. At the motion of trying to reach up, it seemed as if Rizzo realized that her hand was firmly grasped by Sandy’s, and her entire face went slack. Frenchy placed a kind hand on Rizzo’s shoulder as Rizzo jerked herself away from Sandy. Sandy’s head plopped onto her pillow, and the blonde stirred, but didn’t move, too consumed by sleep.

Rizzo quickly fled the room, headed towards the bathroom. Frenchy slipped into the bathroom behind her, closing the door with a soft click. Rizzo leaned against the sink, looking at herself in the mirror with wide eyes. Frenchy, giving her friend a moment to process, sat down on the edge of the bathtub, her face soft.

“Frenchy, what the  _ hell?! _ ” Rizzo said suddenly, her voice coming out louder than expected.

“I wanted to wake you up so I could give you that exact same sentiment.” Frenchy said. “Did you guys mean to fall asleep like that?”

“No. At least I don’t think so…” Rizzo glanced down at the sink, letting out a long sigh. “Well, maybe. I don’t know! It was dark and she grabbed my hand and then I just, you know, went with it.”

“You, Betty Rizzo, let a girl you just met hold your hand in your sleep?” Frenchy asked, brows raised high. “You won’t even sleep in the same bed as me, Jan, and Marty!”

“It’s too cramped In bed with you chumps.” Rizzo defended. “The floor is spacious.”

“You and I both know that’s not the reason.” 

“Come on Frenchy, I don’t wanna talk about this —“

“You never want to talk about it, Rizzo. When’s the time?” Frenchy asked, pleading. “Riz, I haven’t ever seen you let anyone cuddle up to you like that in, well, ever! And we’ve been friends since practically  _ birth _ .”

“Yeah, and as my friend since birth, you should know why I don’t like affection without me having to say it out loud.” Rizzo shot Frenchy a look, one that usually meant that Frenchy needed to back off, but this time, Frenchy wasn’t backing down.

“Riz… do you like Sandy?” Frenchy asked.

“You and I know that’s impossible.” Rizzo said, incredulous. “I don’t like girls.”

“Are you sure you don’t like girls, or are you just too scared to admit you like them?” Frenchy asked. “I will support you no matter what, Riz. I’m a girl of a wide mind, you know that. Heck, I’m about to drop out of high school to be a beautician. We’re a bunch of unconventional misfits. It’s okay if you like a girl.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to like girls, Frenchy.” Rizzo whispered, as if to keep her voice down. “That’s… too much. It’s too much. My life is too much. It’s 1959 and I  _ can’t  _ like girls.”

“Yes, you can like girls. I am telling you that yes, it is 1959, and you can like girls. You can like whoever you want, no matter the time period. You are who you are.” Frenchy stood from her seat and moved towards Rizzo. She reached out, placing a tentative but firm hand on Rizzo’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “If you like Sandy, it’s okay. Heck, if you liked  _ me _ that would be okay. I know it’s scary, and I know why you gotta keep it hidden, but if there’s one person you don’t have to hide from, it’s me. You know that.”

“Of course I do.” Rizzo sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. “I like Sandy. There, I said it. Now back off. Nothin’s gonna come from it.”

Frenchy squeezed her shoulder one more time, moving to lean back against the sink. She crossed her arms over her chest. Rizzo was watching her with wild eyes, and Frenchy knew that one wrong move would have Rizzo out of the house and out of their lives forever. The girl was flighty, though given her roots, Frenchy didn’t question it. She never did. That’s what best friends were for.

“Alright. I’ll back off.” Frenchy nodded, giving Rizzo a reassuring smile. “Your secret’s safe with me. But I just want you to know that, if anything ever did come from it, I would be so happy for you. Because Sandy is a great girl, and she cares for you simply because that’s her nature. Even though you’ve been a real jerk.”

Rizzo visibly relaxed, her body slumping against the sink as she let out a huge breath of pent up air. Frenchy patted her shoulder.

“I have been a jerk, huh?” Rizzo smirked. “I’ll have to do better about that.”

“Duh! Especially since you’re sweet on her.” Frenchy giggled, bumping her shoulder into Rizzo’s. “I think there’s a beautiful new beginning on the horizon, don’t you?”

Rizzo rolled her eyes, but Frenchy noticed the bright smile on her face and realized that Rizzo felt the same. 

“Wanna help me with breakfast?” Frenchy asked.

“So long as that means I can have a cup of joe for these early morning struggles.”

“You know it!”

* * *

During breakfast, Rizzo found that it was hard to look Sandy in the face. Like most mornings after sleepovers at Frenchy’s, they were sitting around the kitchen table, pouring syrup over waffles and laughing about whatever shenanigans went on the night before. Secretly, Rizzo had always loved Frenchy’s kitchen. The girl’s mother had decorated it in the brightest shades of yellow and white, but it was the knick knacks that caught Rizzo’s eye. There were hand towels and oven mitts covered in cats, wooden carvings in the shape of fruits and vegetables hung to the walls, and a few odd pairs of salt and pepper shakers that looked older that Rizzo’s own grandmother. The kitchen was homey and unique, and was definitely Rizzo’s favorite place in the whole house. This morning, however, she was itching to leave, especially as Sandy sat down beside of her, covering her own waffle in strawberry jam.

“So Sandy, any thoughts on what you’re gonna do about Danny? After all, it is the morning after, and decisions must be made if you’re gonna pin him down.” Marty asked, picking apart a few bits of her plain waffle and tossing them into her mouth. Marty always kept her waffle plain, because she didn't need the calories, she claimed. Jan, on the other hand, once had to be banned from toppings altogether when she once used everything up without sharing. Now, with the ban lifted, her waffle was piled high with goodies, though Rizzo could tell there was a real effort on Jan’s part as she tried to let everyone else build their waffles before she built her’s. Rizzo always opted for butter and maple syrup, a classic, but would sneak a few strawberries on the side. Sandy’s leg brushed against Rizzo’s as she settled into her seat, causing Rizzo to freeze.

“Oh, he’s not really worth it, is he?” Sandy sighed, smearing jam across the top of her waffle. “I’m going to give up that pursuit. I think I want someone who will accept me for who I am. But I’m going to have to tell him that, aren’t I?”

“Nah, just send him some flowers for his loss.” Jan snorted, shoveling syrupy bits into her mouth. 

“Please, he doesn’t even deserve condolences.” Marty huffed, grabbing her compact so she could admire her makeup. All of the other girls were still in their pajamas, but Marty was always the last one down, as she preferred to be dressed and ready. When asked why she wouldn’t just join the others in their pajama tradition, she would always say, “you have to be prepared. Never know when you’re gonna meet a man”.

“He sure doesn’t deserve any of your kindness.” Frenchy agreed. “Sandy, you should just leave him alone. No words, nothin’. Just act like he doesn’t exist, that should get the point across.”

Marty and Jan agreed, before looking over at Rizzo. Rizzo stared back at them, coffee mug up to her lips, raising a brow as if asking them what they wanted.

“What do you think, Riz?” Sandy asked, looking over at her with a soft gaze. 

Rizzo blanched, taking a few swigs of coffee as everyone seemed to anticipate her words. She was the leader of the Pink Ladies, after all. Her words were taken as the final decision, and suddenly, she found herself loathing her position. She placed the coffee mug down onto the table, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“Well, uh, I think, since you’re a Pink now, we’ll have your back no matter your choice. Pinks stick together, right girls?” Rizzo declared, busying herself with cutting her waffle so that she didn’t have to see the shocked faces of the Pink Ladies in front of her. Jan, with her waffle perched on her fork, floating inches from her gaping mouth, Marty, her lips pursed from staring at them in the compact, looking at her with a dubious gaze, and Frenchy, staring at her with a smug look that read, “you are so smitten that you’d even let the girl be a Pink, so just tell her how you feel!”. At least, that’s what Rizzo  _ assumed _ they looked like, considering she refused to look up from her plate.

“You’re making me a  _ Pink _ , Riz!?” Sandy squealed, bouncing in her seat.

“You’re making  _ her _ a Pink, Riz?” Marty deadpanned, closing her compact with a loud clap.

“We haven’t had a new girl in forever.” Jan said, her fork finally making its way to her mouth as she continued eating, her shock disappearing. “It’ll be fun to dress her up.”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way to make you look the part.” Marty smiled tersely, taking a nibble off of her waffle.

“No, she’s fine the way she is, girls.” Rizzo rolled her eyes, finally glancing up from her food. “I don’t ask you guys to change, do I? Even if it would mean less crumbs in the backseat of my car.” She glanced at Jan with a pointed stare, who only gave her a toothy smile in return.

“Oh, I won’t let you guys down!” Sandy exclaimed, her face lighting up in a way that made Rizzo smile sheepishly. If this was Sandy’s reaction to baseline kindness, she would have to be nice to the girl much more often. “And don’t worry, I’ll try my hardest to fit in! I’ll even get a pink jacket to match all of you. Do any of you know where I can get one?”

“Don’t worry doll face, Frenchy will hook you up with the jacket.” Rizzo replied.

“Yeah, Sandy! My pops works at a big department store and gets clothes real cheap! Plus, I can stitch your name into it if you like.” Frenchy grinned, suddenly taking Sandy’s hands in hers. “I promise we’ll make this year a good one for you! Better than any senior year you could have had back home.”

“You guys have already made it such a blast. I can’t wait to experience Rydell as one of you!” Sandy exclaimed, glancing at all of the girls with gratitude. Her eyes lingered especially on Rizzo, blue eyes twinkling with excitement to finally be accepted by someone — anyone — at Rydell high. Without having to change herself, no less. Rizzo leaned back in her chair as the girls resumed chattering around her, trying to fill Sandy in on Pink Lady traditions. Danny certainly wasn’t going to like this, Rizzo thought, wondering how he was going to handle the initiation ceremony. He seemed shocked as it was when she had told him her plan to make Sandy a Pink Lady, just the night before.

The Pink Ladies, though their own group to a degree, were intrinsically tied to the T-Birds. What Frenchy didn’t realize when she brought newbies into the group is that Rizzo had to pass off on Danny’s approval. She’d never agreed that it was fair that she had to go through him, but as the leader of the T-Birds, he had to have a say. It was unfair and made Rizzo’s stomach clench at the idea of being submissive to a man’s decision, but as she glanced over at Sandy, taking in her sunshine-like happiness, she realized that she’d fight for her if Danny refused her request.

After all, who could resist to fight for a girl that radiated light, as if she were a firefly in the nighttime sky? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been an uncomfortably long time since I've updated this, but I found inspiration and decided to pick it back up! The pandemic has been stressful and life has been a crazy ride, causing me to put things like fanfiction on the backburner. But now I'm trying to start taking time for myself, so I've got a bit of leeway to get some good chapters in!! I'm also considering re-writing the first two chapters as I was not in a good place when I wrote them. Re-reading them now causes me to cringe, as they aren't my best writing for sure. I'll let you guys know when I have those chapters updated! They should be the same plot wise, just new details that I didn't have the energy to put in previously. Thank you for sticking around this long, let me know what you think about this chapter!

The girls spent the next few hours in front of the TV, gossiping about celebrities and trying to fill Sandy in on all the scandals at Rydell. Frenchy’s mom had scurried down the stairs an hour prior, ruffling Frenchy’s hair as she headed to work.   
  
“You girls stay out of trouble!” she’d exclaimed, slinging her purse onto her shoulders.  
  
“Can’t promise nothin’, Mama French,” Rizzo shrugged, leaning back into the couch. “I’d say these girls are pretty nuts!”  
  
Frenchy’s mom chuckled as she settled a light cardigan around her shoulders.  
  
“Oh, Betty Rizzo, if they’re nuts, you must be bananas!” Frenchy’s mom reached over to ruffle Rizzo’s hair before giving the girls a final wave as she left the house. Rizzo scowled, reaching up to fix her hair.  
  
“Betty is your name!?” Sandy exclaimed. She was seated on the couch, right in the middle, cushioned between Marty and Jan. Frenchy had taken her dad’s recliner, long legs outstretched as she painted her nails, causing stray flecks of pink polish to appear on the burgundy chair. Rizzo was sure Frenchy’s dad would just absolutely love that. Literally. To him, Frenchy could do no wrong, even her love of all things pink. Rizzo, however, found herself on the floor, back against the couch. Frenchy had offered to drag in a chair from the kitchen table, but Rizzo didn’t mind the carpet seat.   
  
“Yeah, what’s it to ya?” Rizzo tilted back against the couch, turning her head so she could offer Sandy a coy smile.   
  
“It’s just a really lovely name, that’s all,” Sandy announced, returning the smile, “It suits you.”  
  
Rizzo noticed Marty glance her way, eyes widening before narrowing, as if she were onto something. Jan, oblivious, let out a laugh about whatever Dennis was doing on screen.  
  
“I go by Rizzo, Riz, or to some, the Rydell floozy. Just depends who ya ask. But never Betty.”  
  
“Why does Frenchy’s mother call you Betty?” Sandy asked.  
  
“What are you doing, writing a book?” Rizzo huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, “I’ve known the woman since I was a kid, that’s all. Her dad calls me Squirt, but that doesn’t mean I want anyone else runnin’ around calling me that.”  
  
“Ma’s known Riz since we were basically in the womb,” Frenchy interjected, capping her nail polish closed as she finished painting her toes, “I swear sometimes I think Ma would rather have Rizzo as a kid than me.”  
  
“Now shut it, ain’t no way she’d rather take me over you,” Rizzo rolled her eyes, balancing her hands on the carpet as she stood, “Any of you bozos wanna go down to Frosty Palace and see what’s shakin’?”  
  
“Nah, I’ve got to get back soon. I’m expecting a letter from one of my men,” Marty said.  
  
“Which one?” Jan asked, smacking on a piece of gum.  
  
“Who knows,” Marty replied with a sigh, “It’s a shame none will be here to take me to prom.”  
  
“Is it because they’re not here or because they’re in an assisted living home?” Rizzo asked, causing Frenchy to laugh from her place on the recliner.  
  
“Don’t worry about them, Marty. I’m sure you’ll find a nice guy to take you to prom. Heck, we can go together if you don’t find anyone to go with!” Jan smiled, flashing her pearly whites at her friend, “I’d even wear a suit for ya.”  
  
“Quite frankly, Jan, I’d rather die.”  
  
Rizzo stretched, arms behind her head, as she watched her goofy friend’s crestfallen face after getting rejected from a fake prom invitation. Had it been fake? With Jan, Rizzo could never tell.  
  
“What about you, French? Up for a shake and fries?”  
  
“Nah, can’t move for a while,” Frenchy replied, wiggling her wet toes, “I’ve gotta do some chores anyways. Ma will kill me if I don’t chip in around the house.”  
  
“Right then. Jan? Sandy?”  
  
“No thanks, Riz. I’ve got homework,” Jan replied.  
  
Rizzo glanced at Sandy, cocking a brow. She’d sat by herself at the Frosty Palace many times before and wasn’t too proud to go alone once again. Sometimes it was nice to sit and observe the locals in silence, at least until the boys came and stunk the whole place up. At that point, it would just become inappropriate name calling and quick jibs at each other until the testosterone ran her out of the place entirely. Taking Sandy would be a change of pace.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind coming. I’d love to see where you all go to have fun,” Sandy smiled.  
  
“Oh, Sandy, you’ll love it! Best shakes in town. You can’t go wrong with the waitresses either, they’re a hoot!” Frenchy clapped her hands together excitedly, toes forgotten as she stepped her feet onto the floor, causing bright pink to scrape into the carpet, “Oh double doo-doo...”  
  
“Better get to that, French,” Rizzo chuckled, “Any of you bozos need a ride home?”  
  
“No thanks, I need to walk off a few pounds,” Marty replied.  
  
“You’re walking home? What if you get mugged or, worse, flashed?!” Jan exclaimed.  
  
“It’s just a few blocks away. If you feel so bad, why not walk with me? We live on the same street.”  
  
“Alright, but I’ll make sure to be armed,” Jan hurried off into the kitchen, stopping for a second to grab something from her overnight bag.  
  
“Oh God,” Marty sighed.  
  
Rizzo glanced at Sandy with a look of amusement. Sandy was laughing, eyes shining, watching as Jan ran back into the room with one of her socks. It was filled with…something, Rizzo realized. Rizzo looked at Frenchy, brows raised. Frenchy, nursing her botched paint job, looked concerned.  
  
“Will someone please stop her before she fills up that sock with my entire kitchen?” Frenchy asked, “She’s concerned Marty is gonna get mugged, but my fridge is the only thing that’s gonna feel robbed!”  
  
“Shush, all I grabbed was a potato,” Jan replied, shrugging her overnight bag over her shoulders before tying the sock closed at the top, “It’s for protection.”  
  
“Why not a knife?” Sandy asked.  
  
“Or literally anything else?” Marty held her head in her hand, embarrassed, “Jan, what are you going to achieve hitting someone with a sock potato?!”  
  
“Just seems nifty. I sure wouldn’t wanna get hit with a potato, so why would anyone else? You guys realize how rock hard these things are before they’re baked?” Jan admired her handy work, looking back up at the room with an accomplished grin, “These’ll work especially good if there’s a flasher involved. Can you imagine this headed straight for the guy’s –”  
  
“Alright! That’s enough,” Marty quickly clamped her hand over Jan’s mouth, guiding the toothy girl towards the exit, “Bye you guys!”  
  
The three remaining girls watched the pair go, Marty muttering something to Jan as they quickly walked through the front door. Rizzo rolled her eyes, picking up her own overnight bag from the floor. Sandy followed suit and the two headed out of the house. Frenchy, toes utterly forgotten, stood on the front porch and waved as they pulled out of the gravel driveway and began to head down the road. Rizzo tossed some sunglasses over her eyes and the two sat in silence for a few minutes before Rizzo decided to sneak a peek at Sandy. As soon as she turned her head, she realized Sandy was already staring at her, her grin spread in full across her face. Rizzo quickly glanced back at the road, frazzled.  
  
“So, Rizzo, what do you normally do in your free time?” Sandy asked, projecting her voice so it would carry over the wind, “Being new here and all, I’m not really sure where everyone goes to pass the time. The Frosty Palace is a new one, but where else?”  
  
“There really isn’t anywhere else. When the boys have a race, we go down to the tunnel to see ‘em shred some tire, but really, we all hang around Frosty Palace. It’s kinda borin’, really,” Rizzo replied.  
  
“We should change that! Find new places, experience new things, all of the stuff that makes these years so formative.”  
  
“Are they formative? I feel like I’m sixty,” Rizzo chuckled.  
  
“Well, you certainly don’t look it.” Rizzo, despite not looking Sandy’s way, could feel the blonde dragging her eyes down Rizzo’s frame. Her blood ran cold, a blush rising to her cheeks immediately, “Anyways, won’t your parents be worried if you don’t check in with them, Riz?”  
  
“Uh, nah. No, they don’t usually worry too much about me,” Rizzo swallowed down a bitter reply, the effect of Sandy’s eyes leaving her body immediately. Sandy meant well, she just didn’t know, Rizzo reminded herself. “What about you? Your parents seem pretty strict.”  
  
“Oh! No, it’s just me and my dad. He looks strict in his business attire, but I promise, he’s quite open to me being a normal teenager like the rest of you,” Sandy smiled.  
“Who was that chick with you at the diner over Summer? I figured that was your mom,” Rizzo asked, momentarily beating herself up mentally for asking such a personal question. Personal questions often led to the recipient asking their own questions, which led to conversations Rizzo wasn’t quite ready to have. Not with anyone, even Sunshine.   
  
“That’s my dad’s girlfriend. Well, fiancé, really,” Sandy explained, “She’s been around since I was little. I’m not sure why he doesn’t just have a wedding. She’s very nice.”  
  
“Well-to-do too, from the looks of it,” Rizzo chuckled.  
  
“I admit my family comes from money, but I try to distance myself from it as much as possible,” There was a shift in Sandy’s tone, as if she were uncomfortable. Rizzo bit her lip, unfamiliar with the feeling of regret she suddenly felt from speaking so unabashedly.  
  
“No sweat, dollface. I’m not in it for the money,” Rizzo said quickly, “Now, do you wanna see the town or not?”  
  
Rizzo could practically feel the smile that grew on Sandy’s face radiating beside of her, without even having to look.  
  
“Oh yes, please!”

* * *

The Frosty Palace had to have been one of the busiest places in town, Rizzo thought. Not only did the kids from Rydell frequent the joint, but students from neighboring schools also came on occasion for a burger and a milkshake. If the T-Birds were around, the kids from rival schools would be antagonized until they left the joint, Danny and Kenickie slicking back their hair and sucking on their teeth until the kids left. It was all for show, territorial, but important to the greaser lifestyle, after all. In the end, the rival school students would always come back, never scared away for too long. There was something about the sky-blue walls and giant snowman décor that kept them coming back, Rizzo guessed. Either that or the smell of beef.   
  
Rizzo and Sandy settled into a booth towards the back of the restaurant, a booth that was almost always reserved for the T-Birds and their brood. Rizzo watched as Sandy smoothed down the back of her skirt before settling down on the booth, as if it would get wrinkled. She then took her cardigan from her shoulders and folded it neatly before placing it in the open seat beside of her. Realizing Rizzo was watching her, Sandy gave a tight smile, her nose wrinkling up at the bridge.  
  
“Sorry, I know I’m a bit of a prude when it comes to tidiness,” Sandy said, pushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear.   
  
“No worries, kid. It’s always good to take care of what you have,” Rizzo replied, offering a crooked smile as she watched Sandy relax into the seat. The blonde girl was suddenly buzzing with excitement as she glanced all around the restaurant. It was as if the energy of the restaurant was bouncing off of her body. All of the people around them, loud and animated, the sound of fryers sizzling, the jukebox playing all of the popular bops, it was enough to make anyone feel just a little buzzed. Rizzo considered it sheer luck that the T-Birds weren’t hanging around as they usually were during lunch on Saturdays. Perhaps they’d gotten a little buzzed themselves off of something else entirely the night before and needed some time to recover. Alcohol was a killer, for sure.  
  
“Wow Riz, this is exciting!” Sandy exclaimed, her eyes wide as she glanced around the room. She reminded Rizzo of a child in a candy shop, unable to calm down against the vibrant colors of the sweet treats.  
  
“Do you not have burger joints in Australia or somethin’?” Rizzo asked.  
  
“We do, but none as exciting as this one!” Sandy laughed, “Sorry, I must look crazy. It’s just exciting to be out and about with a friend. To be honest, I didn’t go out much with friends in Australia. I didn’t have many friends at all, really. I’ve been worried about making friends ever since I arrived.”  
  
“Well, with French around, everyone has a friend,” Rizzo chuckled, waving over a waitress, “You like vanilla, right?”  
  
“You remembered,” Sandy smiled, her face softening as she spoke. Rizzo glanced away, too afraid to get the wrong idea.  
  
“How could I forget you like somethin’ as bland as vanilla?” Rizzo replied.  
  
“Hey! Vanilla is a fantastic flavor,” Sandy said, mock offended, “If vanilla is so boring, what flavor do you like, your highness?”  
  
“Your highness?” Rizzo blanched, gaping at the new nickname, but found herself unable to hide her smile, “Who am I, queen of the slums?”  
  
“I was thinking more along the line of queen of the Pink Ladies. I bow down to you, Queen Rizzo,” Sandy tried to act as if she were bowing without standing from her seat, causing Rizzo to laugh.  
  
“Knock it off!” Rizzo swatted at Sandy playfully from across the table, “I prefer strawberry. Might just be its color though. I have to keep up appearances, after all, as queen and everything.”  
  
Sandy scrunched her nose at the mention of the strawberry milkshake, shaking her head in disgust.  
  
“Don’t act like you don’t like strawberries. I saw you with that strawberry jam this morning,” Rizzo pointed out, raising her brows.  
  
“Strawberries alone are one thing, but strawberries and milk together? No thanks!”  
  
The waitress finally made her way to them and they both ordered their milkshakes. Sandy also ordered them a basket of fries to share, which caused Rizzo’s stomach to rumble. Though breakfast was only a few hours ago, a measly waffle could only fill up a girl for so long. A few handfuls of greasy, golden fries sounded perfect. As the waitress walked away, Rizzo noticed that a familiar girl was quickly making her way to their table, long ponytail dancing behind her with every step.  
  
“Well what are the odds!” Patty Simcox declared, pushing Rizzo aside as she slid into Rizzo’s booth, “I was hoping I’d be the first to take you here, Sandy!”  
  
“Oh, hello Patty,” Sandy replied cordially, giving a small smile to the preppy girl, “How are you?”  
  
Rizzo rolled her eyes, leaning her elbow onto the table to hold her head in her hands as she stared out at the rest of the restaurant. There was no room in this conversation for her.  
  
“I’m doing fine, thanks!” Patty replied, “I just came to invite you to my table! The girls from the squad are on their way. I wanted to invite you today but couldn’t find you after the rally to ask. You know, I’ve asked the girls and they heard that Tom from the football thing has got his eye on you. Are you interested? I can let him know!”  
  
“I’m sure you can, Patty,” Sandy replied, “But I’m not really too interested. In fact, I’d really rather not be on the squad either, if it’s all the same to you.”  
  
Rizzo’s eyes widened and she turned quickly back towards Sandy. The blonde’s smile had disappeared, though her face didn’t look unfriendly. Instead, she looked resolute, as if trying to show Patty that nothing she could say would change her mind.  
  
“What?” Patty replied, speechless for what Rizzo believed could be the first time ever. “Why would you want to quit the squad? It’s perfect for a gal like you! I couldn’t imagine any other place in school where you would fit in better!”  
  
“Yeah, why’d you wanna quit the squad?” Rizzo asked, her attention focused on the blonde. “I figured bein’ a paper shaker is your dream.”  
  
“I’ve found another group I’m more interested in participating in, Patty,” Sandy smiled at Rizzo, toothy and wide, “I’m a Pink Lady now.”  
  
Rizzo watched as Patty blinked a few times, her face falling before turning from a look of shock to confusion. Suddenly, Patty crossed her arms over her chest and turned abruptly to face Rizzo.  
  
“How did you manage to get your filthy claws in her?” Patty asked, suddenly angry. “You swept her out from underneath me! She was easily the most talented girl on the squad and really would have helped with not only our morale, but morals as well! How low must you stoop to take a girl so, well I don’t know, pure, into your filthy coven?”  
  
“Coven? What am I, a witch?” Rizzo snorted, taking a moment to admire her nails, trying to ignore Patty’s comments.   
  
“You might as well be! Given your reputation and family history, I’d say you’re a fine candidate to become a member of the night,” Patty said. “You get around mostly at night anyways, from what I’ve heard from the boys.”  
  
“Sounds like you know more about witches than I do. Sure you aren’t one? I can think of somethin’ that rhymes with witch that really sounds up your alley. Starts with a ‘b’ and ends with –”   
  
“That’s enough!” Sandy demanded, cutting Rizzo short. Rizzo folded her arms over her chest, leaning back against the booth. She’d managed to avoid responding to the dig about her family, but her heart was thrumming fast as she was suddenly propelled into remembering her parents.   
  
“I agree with Sandy, that is enough. I can’t believe you would stoop so low as to call me that, Rizzo! Honestly, I’m hurt,” Patty placed a hand over her chest, as if mocking offense.  
  
“No, Patty, I believe that you’ve said quite enough, not Riz. Making a dig at her reputation? At her family? If this is the behavior that the squad represents, then I feel more than certain in my decision. Rizzo is my friend. If you can’t respect that, then there’s no room for you at this table, nor in my life. I can’t be friends with someone actively out to hurt the people I care about. I hope you understand,” Sandy announced.  
  
Rizzo gaped at the blonde, stunned. Sandy’s version of polite anger was endearing enough on its own, but the feeling of being stood up for was nauseatingly unbearable. Sure, people like Frenchy or Jan or Marty had stood up for her in the past, but never to this extent. There was never a declaration of friendship or even more than a few words, it was always mostly just a punch against someone’s shoulder and telling them to “knock it off”. Sandy, determined and solid in her resolve, had chosen her over a girl of her own standard. Rizzo felt her heart thrumming in her ears, unable to stop staring at the blonde.  
  
Patty had gotten up from the booth, so obviously offended that words weren’t even spoken. Or, perhaps Rizzo hadn’t heard them over the sound of her heart beating so rapidly. Either way, Patty was gone and Sandy was suddenly reaching out towards her, placing dainty fingers and a soft palm over her own.  
  
“I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve to be spoken down like that,” Sandy said, the girl’s fingers squeezing Rizzo’s hand softly.  
  
“It’s alright, dollface. I’m used to it,” Rizzo tried to shrug it off, tried to drop the conversation, but there was something alight in Sandy’s eyes that caused Rizzo to rethink her deflection strategy, “I guess, really, I appreciate you standin’ up for me. It means a lot.”  
  
Sandy’s face softened, a smile replacing her worried frown. Rizzo felt one last squeeze before Sandy removed her hand. Rizzo watched as Sandy’s hand fell back into her lap, wondering how crazy it would be just to reach for it once again.   
  
“It’s what friends are for, isn’t it? I’ll always have your back,” Sandy spoke softly and Rizzo found herself believing the girl. “Now, I need to run to the restroom to freshen up. I’ll be right back!”  
  
Sandy grabbed her purse and exited the booth. Rizzo watched her go, the back and forth sway of the blonde’s long skirt both enticing and comforting all the same. Almost as if on cue, the T-Birds arrived at the scene. Talk about life not giving her a moment to breathe, she thought, watching them through the open windows of the Frosty Palace as they parked beside of her car, all of them jumping around like a bunch of monkeys. They ran their fingers and small, black combs through their hair, as if they expected all the Pink Ladies to be inside. Rizzo rolled her eyes as they bounded into the business, hooting and hollering as if to announce their arrival. Danny lingered in the back of the group, she noticed, still looking just as dejected as he had the night before. However, there was something about him that wasn’t present before: the good old Zuko determination, she realized. He was going to fight for Sandy. Rizzo felt herself go breathless at the thought.  
  
Kenickie, immediately noticing Rizzo sitting alone at the table, gave a wave, which Rizzo hesitantly returned. He wasn’t a bad guy, per say, and she knew that if her life were some cheesy romance film, she’d end up with him, and Sandy would ride off into the sunset with Danny. But, Rizzo decided, this wasn’t a cheesy romance movie. Sandy wouldn’t end up with Danny. Sure, maybe she’d end up with boring Tom, but that would be better than Danny. At least Tom wouldn’t take her kindness for granted.   
  
“Riz, how’s it goin’?” Kenickie said, coming up to the table but not quite sitting down. Instead, he leaned over it, smacking away at some gum that was in his mouth. The boys’ jackets and gelled up hair shined in the fluorescent lighting of the diner, the glint catching in Rizzo’s eye.  
  
“What did you boys lather up with this morning, shoeshine?” she groaned, looking away from them. “I’m alright, just here getting some grub with Sandy.”  
  
“Sandy’s here?” Danny perked up, coming around to the other side of Kenickie. Sonny, Putzie, and Doody had settled down at another table, looking dejected as they realized the other Pink Ladies weren’t present. Though, the dejection didn’t last too long, Rizzo realized as she watched them turn their attention to the backside of one of the members of the cheer squad. Go figure.  
  
“Yeah, she is. What’s it to ya?” Rizzo asked.  
  
“Nothin’ you need to know,” Danny replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Sure is. She’s one of my girls, after all. Can’t have someone giving her cow eyes from afar without knowing their motives, can we?”  
  
“Last I checked, I didn’t sign off on no new Pink Ladies, now did I?” Danny snapped, narrowing his brows, “Or are you forgetting that you don’t really have as much of a say in this little group of yours as I do?”  
  
Rizzo bit her tongue, letting out a breath of hot air as she gave Danny a shit eating grin.  
  
“Zuko, she’s not interested. Flog your log to another broad and kick dirt.”  
  
Danny stepped forward, as if ready to fight, but Kenickie held him back, cursing under his breath.  
  
“Woah, woah,” Kenickie finally stepped in, putting some distance between the two of them. “Who’s the leader of the T-Birds? It’s me. I have the final say, not Zuko.”  
  
“And what’s that say, Kenick?” Rizzo asked, holding her head in her hands as she leaned against the table. She made sure to bat her eyelashes real slow.  
  
Kenickie glanced between Rizzo and Danny, obviously stuck between wanting to stand by his best friend’s side and wanting to get in Rizzo’s pants.   
  
“…I guess we’ll have to see at initiation day, huh?” He chuckled nervously.  
  
Danny groaned, throwing his arms up in exasperation as he stormed away from the table. Rizzo watched as he threw himself into the booth with the other three T-Birds and stuck his face into a menu. She chuckled as she switched her attention back to Kenickie, not shocked at the stern look on his face.  
  
“Listen, Riz, you’re stickin’ me in a real hard place here. We can’t be havin’ these spats, you know. Things have gotta be kept cool, otherwise it’s no fun. I’ll let you send Sandy through initiation, but if she doesn’t pass, that’s it. I can’t keep dealin’ with this cat and mouse game you guys have goin’ on. Yeah, he cheated, but it’s time to let that go, right? Let the man be happy with a new lady?”  
  
“Have you considered, Kenickie, that Sandy deserves better than a moody greaser with an aptitude for getting his hands on as many warm bodies as possible?” Rizzo asked with a sigh. “She’s a good girl. Really. Probably too nice for us Ladies, but even we need a little kindness sometimes, right? Either way, ain’t no rivalry or jealousy here. At least, none towards Zuko.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean, ‘none towards Zuko’? If not Zuko, who have you got your eyes on?” Kenickie asked, brows furrowed.  
  
Rizzo shrugged, watching as their waitress started to make her way to their table.   
  
“Doesn’t matter, Kenick. I’m just sayin’, Sandy’s a great gal. She deserves someone her own speed.”  
  
“Right,” Kenickie said, moving aside as the waitress delivered their food, “Well, I guess I’ll be headed back to the boys. Maybe we could catch a movie sometime?”  
  
“Maybe, we’ll see,” Rizzo waved him off, grabbing one of the hot fries and shoving it quickly into her mouth. Kenickie seemed to hesitate, glancing at her curiously, before he shrugged and walked off to his own table. Rizzo let out a sigh, trying not to seem shaken up. She hadn’t meant to mention the jealousy, but it had slipped out by accident. She’d hoped Kenickie would be too dense to catch it, but he must have caught on to some deduction skills in his last five years of high school, she thought with a roll of her eyes. Suddenly, Sandy flounced back up to the table, sitting down with the same careful nature that she had the first time.   
  
“Oh! The food has arrived! These milkshakes look amazing!” she said, immediately bringing her straw to her mouth. Rizzo watched, taking in the sight of Sandy’s wide-eyed expression as she had her first Frosty Palace milkshake.  
  
“Tastes good, huh, Sunshine?” Rizzo chuckled, grabbing a few more fries, “Better than those shakes at the rundown diner I worked at over the summer.”  
  
“No, the shake you served me was good too, but this is simply delicious!” Sandy said, taking a short break from her milkshake, “What makes them so good?”  
  
“Who knows,” Rizzo shrugged, “Probably the atmosphere. Or the milk they use. Special milkshake cows they keep in the back probably come in handy.”  
  
“Do you think chocolate milk comes from chocolate cows?” Sandy asked, “Or strawberry milk comes from strawberry cows?”  
  
“Dollface, the moment you see a cow with pink spots, you come and get me, cause I wanna see it,” Rizzo laughed.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll be with me when we encounter it. I mean, what is a servant to do but stay beside her queen?” Sandy grinned. Rizzo thought she felt Sandy’s foot tap against hers but wrote it off as an accident. Perhaps she was sitting too close, so she moved her feet away, trying to give the girl space.  
  
“Heck, you sure do paint me as a controlling queen. Wouldn’t I want you to have a good life of your own?” Rizzo asked, “After all, someone as nice as you sure does deserve a happy life. Maybe some kids? A white picket fence house? Tom the football star?”  
  
“Ew! No,” Sandy laughed, but immediately covered her mouth with embarrassment, “Not to say Tom is not an attractive person, but I’m simply not interested. I’d say I’m pretty happy right now, with you.”  
  
Rizzo felt Sandy’s foot brush up against her leg through the soft denim of her capri jeans. Sandy was holding her face in her hand, eyes alight with that same look that Rizzo had noticed earlier. What was that shine in her eyes? Is this what it looked like to be a recipient of the cow eye? Feeling bold, Rizzo brushed her leg up against Sandy’s and was surprised to see a smile break out across the blonde’s face. Embarrassed, Rizzo stuffed a few fries into her mouth before giving her own milkshake some attention.  
  
“So,” Rizzo gulped down her food, opting to change the subject, “Me and the girls were considering a trip to the drive-in next weekend. Wanna come?”  
  
Sandy’s eyes lit up with excitement as she bobbed her head up and down, an indication that she did, in fact, want to come.  
  
“Yes! Of course, I’d love to come! I’ve never been to a drive in. Always heard about them, but I never thought I’d ever get to go to one!”  
  
“Great. We’ll pick you up if you need a ride?”  
  
“That would be fantastic!” Sandy gave a sheepish smile, “It’s a date.”  
  
Rizzo almost spat out her milkshake. Instead, she laughed, swatting at Sandy’s arm. From afar, Danny kept his eye on them, watching the way their feet interacted under the table and taking notice of how close they seemed to lean in to speak to one another. Rizzo didn’t notice, too taken aback by Sandy’s eyes, which were filled with an emotion Rizzo had never seen directed at her before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! It's me, coming out of the shadows to throw another chapter into the wind and disappear back into the abyss until I have more to offer. ;.; 
> 
> Jk!! I'm back! I've definitely had more inspiration and motivation to write. The next chapter should be the Pink Ladies initiation, but I'm having a lot of trouble figuring out what the initiation should be. We'll see what I come up with next chapter!! Sometimes when I write, the story takes a turn that not even I was expecting. Sometimes that can be a good thing!
> 
> Let me know how you felt about this chapter and any suggestions for the future!! Enjoy!!

Rizzo’s favorite school period quickly became lunch. Every day, she got to see Sandy, all sparkling and peppy and full of sunshine. They’d sit hip to hip, Sandy often bringing snacks from home to share with the girls. Turns out, Sandy’s almost-stepmother could bake like no other. They’d tried what seemed like a different baked good every day. Even Marty had caved the day Sandy pulled out slices of apple pie from a container, the crust sparkling against the sun from the fine grains of sugar and cinnamon sprinkled on top. Jan, salivating, almost had to be held back from ingesting every single slice. As they’d eat, Sandy would occasionally tap her foot up against Rizzo’s, the motion becoming a sly game between them. Rizzo would find herself playing along, silently hoping that none of the other students noticed from the distant tables.

Other than lunch, Rizzo began to enjoy time between class. She’d stop at Sandy’s locker and lean against it as the girl switched out her schoolbooks. They’d gossip about their day and Rizzo would tease the blonde for hanging a picture of Elvis Presley in her locker, feeling flustered as Sandy would push her golden locks behind her ear in embarrassment. Rizzo never pointed out the photo of Dolores Hart that sat adjacent to Elvis, too afraid to acknowledge it. Often, standing by Sandy’s locker, she’d notice Danny drift through the hall, his refusal to glance their way speaking volumes. Rizzo would eye him down, hoping he could feel her eyes following his every move. She hadn’t heard much from the T-Birds since seeing them at the Frosty Palace, but she wasn’t surprised. Kenickie didn’t seem too pleased to be rejected – twice. She’d reject him again and again if it meant another moment with Sandy by her side.

Eventually, Friday came and Rizzo found herself driving to Sandy’s house to pick her up for the drive-in. Marty and Jan decided to ride with Frenchy as the three would be a little late to the movie due to some extra chores they had to do around the house. This left Rizzo alone to pick up Sandy, the Fall wind breezing through Rizzo’s hair as she rode with the windows down. There were tons of trees in Sandy’s neighborhood, Rizzo noted. Usually the neighborhoods in the city were made of small mill houses, all lined up together with the same square plots for yards. There were a few trees scattered about in the neighborhoods Rizzo was used to, but the tall and towering trees that lined the road to Sandy’s house were stunning. Their leaves loomed over the road, causing long shadows to cast on the car as the sun set in the distance. The houses were all much larger as well, almost looking like mansions compared to the small homes in Rizzo’s area. 

Coming up to a few houses close to Sandy’s number, Rizzo slowed down until she came upon a long driveway. Pulling in, she marveled at Sandy’s house. It was two stories high and lovely. There were bushes lining the walkway to the front porch, which was aplenty with ferns hanging from above. The house itself was made of white siding and rusty colored brick. Huge trees loomed from the backyard and Rizzo noted a swing hanging from one of the tallest trees. She wondered for a second if Sandy ever passed time on the swing, or if it was a relic that a former family left behind.

After a moment, Rizzo stepped from the car and headed up the walkway. She lingered on the porch, glancing at the doorbell nervously. Letting out a breath, she quickly rung the bell and heard it echo through the front door. There was motion in the house, as if someone was getting up from a chair. Rizzo smoothed down her shirt, wondering to herself if she had ever been this nervous before in her life. Suddenly, the wooden door opened, and a man appeared. Sandy’s father, she guessed, recognizing the man from the diner when she had served them over the Summer.

“Ah! Hello there,” his accent was thick, she noted. He gave her a friendly smile, though it didn’t do much to help. He was handsome enough, but there was something about his face that made him look rough around the edges. Or tired, Rizzo thought.

“Hi there! I’m here for Sandy,” Rizzo smiled, “I’m just pickin’ her up so we can see a movie.”

“Of course! She’s been talking about going to the drive-in nonstop. It’s all we’ve heard at the dinner table this past week,” the man chuckled, moving to open the glass screen door that stood between them, “Come on in! She’s upstairs getting ready, I think.”

Rizzo stepped into the house, immediately greeted by the smell of rich cigars and citrus. She stepped into the entry hall, taking in the navy-blue wallpaper. The floral design wasn’t too tacky, she decided, giving silent approval to whomever had decorated. She shoved her hands into her pockets, waiting patiently as Mr. Olsson shut the front door so he could lead the way.

“Before I show you to her room, feel free to have a piece of candy or two. Laura’s always keeping us stocked up in case we have guests. A little too hospitable if you ask me!” he chuckled.

“Too hospitable? More like, angelic,” Rizzo laughed, swiping a small packet of Boston Baked Beans, “Thanks, I appreciate the candy.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Laura you said that.”

Mr. Olssen made his way past her and down the long foyer. Rizzo followed, taking in everything she could. There were many embarrassing photos of Sandy she couldn’t help but chuckle at and many vases shaped like cats. The whole house had a navy theme, she realized. Passing the kitchen, they walked into the living room, where she could see a cigar sitting on a tray beside of a recliner, as if waiting for its owner to come back and finish it off. Mr. Olssen gestured to the stairs with a nod of his head.

“Sandy’s up there, first door on the right. She told me to let you come up when you arrived. She’s been dying to have friends over.”

Rizzo nodded, silently making her way to the stairs. She climbed them slowly, taking in all the photographs that lined the walls. They were everywhere. Much unlike her own house where photos seemed to be few and far in between. Sure, her grandmother had a few up of Rizzo as a baby that had been taken back when her parents seemed to care about her, but there weren’t many from after that stage of life. She let out a sigh, quickening her pace up the stairs.

The first door on the right was wide open, so Rizzo went ahead and stepped inside. She stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of the room. There was a vast difference between the dark navy of the rest of the house and the pale-yellow walls that she was staring at. There was a vanity, the wood white and intrinsically carved. A large, white clothing wardrobe sat off to one side of the room, a few photos of celebrities taped to the outside. The white bed frame was canopied with a light-yellow curtain, though it was open, revealing a neatly made bed with light pink covers. There were a few shelves filled with books and a small reading nook connected to a large window that overlooked the expanse of the backyard. A record player sat on one shelf, right beside of a few photo frames. The entire room screamed Sandy, down to the outfit that she had laid out on the bed. Off to the far side of the room was what Rizzo assumed to be a bathroom as she could hear Sandy humming from inside.

“Hey, Sunshine, I’m here!” Rizzo called, stepping slowly into the room.

“Oh, great! I’ll be out in a second,” Sandy replied.

Rizzo stepped towards the record player, admiring Sandy’s collection of tunes, before she turned her attention to the photo frames to the left of it. The photos mostly consisted of Sandy’s family and a few girls that Rizzo assumed to be Sandy’s old friends back down under. However, there was one photograph of a woman that, had Rizzo not known any better, she would have mistaken for Sandy. However, there was a different gleam in this woman’s eyes that was obvious through the photograph. It felt like mischief, as if she were up to no good, or like she was about to play a prank. It felt off. Rizzo frowned.

“I see you’ve found the photo of my mother.”

Rizzo jumped at the sound of Sandy’s voice, stepping back quickly from the photo frames.

“Sorry for snoopin’, kid,” Rizzo said, slightly frazzled at Sandy’s abrupt arrival.

“No, there’s no need to apologize. I had my dad send you up here so you could see my room,” Sandy shrugged.

Rizzo glanced Sandy over, realizing with a start that the girl was in a bathrobe. It looked plush and warm and quite frankly, much too inviting. Rizzo cleared her throat, looking away.

“Anyways, uh, your mom’s a looker. Now I know who you got it from,” Rizzo chuckled.

“You think I’m a looker?” Sandy smiled softly, “Thanks Riz. Mother really was quite beautiful. No one could top her beauty, especially not me.”

“I wouldn’t say that. You’ve got every boy in Rydell as sprung as a rabbit when it sees a carrot.”

“A little too sprung,” Sandy’s nose scrunched up as she made a face, “It’s quite annoying, really. All of you girls are just as lovely as I could be. Especially you. I think it’s just because I’m new. I’m sure they’ll be over it by the end of the year.”

“Yeah, right,” Rizzo smiled, “You’re one of a kind.”

Sandy looked flustered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear in embarrassment. 

“What happened to your mom anyways?” Rizzo asked, quickly changing the subject after realizing what she had said. With Sandy, everything was like word vomit. She just wanted to spill her guts.

“Right! My mother,” Sandy nodded, “Well, from what I understand, she’s dead. Though, I’m not convinced.”

“What do you mean, you’re not convinced?” Rizzo asked with a raised brow. 

“Well, I’ve always wondered why dad hasn’t married Laura. I know that divorce processes in Australia are complicated. I’ve always wondered if he and my mother are still legally married and she’s just run off.”

“Woah, that’s a lot,” Rizzo said, “What makes you think that?”

“It’s more of a hunch, really,” Sandy shrugged, adverting her gaze, “That’s the only picture we have of my mother. I can hardly remember her because I was so young when she died, but I do have memories of her. Yet no memories of a funeral. The entire thing is just odd, really.”

“Why would she have run off?”

“Dad always tells me mom loved adventure. Always had an eye for the rebel lifestyle. It’s why he loved her, I think,” Sandy smiled sadly, tears budding in her eyes, “But maybe marriage and a child weren’t in her plans. I don’t know. I guess I just like to imagine her out there, getting into trouble and having fun. It’s much better than to imagine her buried underground in a country on the other side of the world.”

Rizzo reached out, hesitantly grabbing Sandy’s hand. 

“Hey, if that’s what makes it bearable, then ain’t a thing wrong with it.” 

Sandy’s hand was soft, Rizzo thought, taking just a moment to hold it before pulling away. At the last second, Sandy grabbed Rizzo’s hand, locking their fingers together.

“You don’t think I’m crazy?” She asked, looking down at Rizzo with shining eyes. It was moments like these that she remembered how shorter she was compared to the other girl. She carried herself so tall to compensate for the height that she didn’t have. 

“Nah, you aren’t crazy. Trust me, I’ve met crazy,” Rizzo chuckled, quickly pulling her hand away from Sandy’s, “Now, get ready! I won’t hear the end of it if we don’t get there before they do. Marty has a mouth on her!”

Rizzo quickly turned away, granting Sandy some privacy. She busied herself in pretending to look through Sandy’s records, as if she hadn’t already seen them.

“What movie are we seeing tonight?”

“I think the first one is some zombie movie or something. You know, it’s close to Halloween or whatever, so they’re gonna be a little scary. ‘Tis the reason for the season,” Rizzo chuckled, “Can you handle scary, Sunshine?”

“If you’re there, I can handle anything,” Sandy replied. Rizzo tried to ignore the sound of shuffling fabric and zippers, “Not to mention, I can be quite scary myself.”

At this, Rizzo snorted.

“You? Scary? Please. I’d be more scared of a Chihuahua than you.”

* * *

They arrived at the drive-in just a few minutes before the rest of the Pink Ladies. It was packed, the entire parking lot crawling with teenagers. Rizzo parked in the spot that was unofficially reserved for the Pink Ladies. They frequented the drive-in every other weekend, always trying to park in the same area. The T-Birds were parked a few spaces away, though the car was empty. The movie had yet to start, instead a few ads flashing across the large screen in front of them. Sandy stared in awe of the large screen. She had to have been the only person interested in watching the ads, Rizzo thought.

“Wow, you really haven’t been to a drive-in, huh?” Rizzo asked, leaning back in her seat, “Did they not have these where you’re from?”

“We’re not animals! Of course we had some drive-ins back home,” Sandy said, “But I’ve never been to one. My girlfriends and I liked to stay in more than anything.”

“With a house like yours, I’d stay in too. A candy bowl at the front door? I’d never leave.”

“You’re welcome any time, of course,” Sandy smiled, taking her eyes off of the screen only for a moment to glance at Rizzo, “I’m sure Laura would love to have some company. It’s her dream to host a sleepover in the new house for my new friends.”

“I’d be there for you, Sunshine. Laura can make some friends her own age. Though, I wouldn’t mind coming for dinner. Her cooking is to die for.”

“Dinner is a great idea!” Sandy replied.

“Did someone say dinner?” Jan asked, hearing the last bit of the conversation as the Pink Ladies rounded the corner with contraband, “I agree, dinner is always a great idea. It’s the moment I live for everyday!”

The girls crawled into Rizzo’s car, popcorn jumping from each of their bags. Frenchy poked her head up front, eyes bright as she smiled at Rizzo and Sandy.

“Can I help you?” Rizzo asked, rolling her eyes.

“Just wanted to say hey!” Frenchy giggled, knocking her shoulder with Rizzo’s. She fell back into her seat, causing the popcorn to jump once again.

“What did I tell you broads about food in my car?” Rizzo barked.

“That we could only have food in the car if we got you a shake,” Jan said, leaning forward to pass Rizzo the pink drink, “We got one for you too, Sandy! Vanilla, right?”

“No way! You didn’t have to,” Sandy smiled, quickly grabbing the shake, “Thank you so much!”

“Of course we had to! You’re one of us now.” Jan said, dipping her hand into the large bag of popcorn on her lap, “You want any, Marty?”

“Of course not!” Marty said, “That stuff is so unhealthy.”

“And so are you. Your point is?” Rizzo snorted.

“Hey!” Marty swatted at Rizzo, scowling, “I’m workin’ on it.”

“You need to work on getting some of this popcorn in your stomach!” Jan said, offering Marty a handful of popcorn. Marty rolled her eyes before taking a few pieces of the popcorn from Jan’s outstretched hand.

Rizzo settled in her seat, slurping up her strawberry milkshake noisily. She could feel popcorn hitting the back of her head as Jan started a popcorn war with the girls (that Rizzo, begrudgingly, would have to clean up in the morning), but she could also feel Sandy’s gaze burning a hole in her.

“Alright ladies, I’m going to take a walk before the movie starts!” Rizzo announced, quickly throwing open the door, “Try not to make a big mess. If ya do, I’ll make ya eat the popcorn off the floor.”

“No complaints here!” Jan joked, causing the Ladies to laugh. Rizzo slammed the door shut, before shrugging on her jacket. It was getting chilly in the evenings as the Summer slowly crept into Fall. She started away from the car, beginning her walk through the crowd. People filed around her, each of them trying to get settled before the movie began. Not a few feet away from the car, she could hear light footsteps trying to catch up behind her. After a moment, a hand grasped her elbow, and Sandy fell into step beside of her. Rizzo didn’t acknowledge the flaxen haired girl and Sandy made no attempt to acknowledge Rizzo either. Instead, they walked together, Sandy’s hand wrapped around Rizzo’s elbow.

As they got close to the small diner on the edge of the drive-in grounds, Rizzo noticed the T-Birds hanging closely around a group of girls. The diner itself served small, handheld foods, like popcorn, french fries, or corndogs. There was a small seating area inside of the diner where folks who were more interested in socializing rather than watching the film could sit and chat, or order something a bit bigger, like a burger. The T-Birds stood off to the side of the building, leaning against the white brick, catcalling a few girls. They hadn’t realized the Pink Ladies had arrived, Rizzo thought. The moment they got bored of the preppy girls, they’d come crawling back to the Pinks, ready to mess with some girls who might actually give them something to play with.

“Oh, it’s Danny,” Sandy observed, pointing her gaze towards Rizzo, “Do you want to go another way?”

“Nah, can’t let a guy like him make you turn and run, right?” Rizzo smirked, “Not to mention, I’ve got your back.”

“I must be very protected then,” Sandy smiled, suddenly dragging Rizzo towards the food line, “Lets get something to snack on since the girls are tossing the popcorn everywhere! Maybe a corn dog?”

Rizzo obliged the girl, allowing herself to be dragged towards a medium sized line that led to one of the sliding windows at the front of the restaurant. Sandy didn’t let go of Rizzo’s arm as they stood in line, instead bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. Rizzo sipped from her milkshake but made sure to keep an eye on the T-Birds.

Drive-in nights were always magical. The air always smelled of acrid exhaust mixed with sweet tobacco and buttery popcorn. When separate, the smells were either pleasant or not, depending on who you asked, but mixed together with the sound of silent chatter and movie effects, it made the night that much more meaningful. It was easy to get lost among the noises and smells and thick crowds of both cars and people. She liked to walk the lines of cars until she’d find herself at the front of the great, white screen, staring up at its mammoth size. She’d sit on one of the playground swings in front of it, ignoring the children playing around her as she would take it all in. Eventually, she’d walk herself back to the pink Studebaker and sit with her friends, finally taking the time to enjoy whatever B list movie they were showing on the screen. However, tonight, she stood in line with Sandy, still taking in those familiar scents, still lost among the crowd, but maybe just a little less lonely.

As they stepped closer to the window, Rizzo noticed Danny headed their way, looking giddy at the sight of Sandy. Rizzo found herself weaving her arm through the crook of Sandy’s elbow, pulling them tighter together.

“Hey ladies, lookin’ good,” Danny said, coming to stand on the other side of Sandy in line, “What’re you in line for?”

“Nothing that concerns you, that’s what,” Rizzo said, narrowing her eyes at the greaser, “Took you bozos long enough to notice we’d arrived on the scene. The gals are waiting in the car.”

“The guys are already headed that way. But my sights are set elsewhere,” Danny said, winking down at Sandy, “I’d love to watch the movie with you tonight, maybe get to know each other a little better?”

“No thanks, I’m here with Riz,” Sandy replied, smiling apologetically nonetheless. Too kind for her own good, Rizzo thought. 

“Surely Riz don’t mind, right Riz? Gotta let the girl make decisions for herself for once,” Danny chided, nudging his shoulder into Sandy’s, “You two are always together nowadays.”

“I’m not forcing Sandy to do anything she doesn’t wanna do. Not my fault she knows what good company looks like.”

“What, trashy?” Danny muttered, but Rizzo caught his words, whipping her head around to give an angry look. Before she could reply, Sandy stepped in, finger pointed angrily at Danny.

“Now you listen here Danny Zuko,” She started, her finger flying into his face, “I’m here with Rizzo, by choice, because she is my friend! I came with my friend, to spend time with my friend, and to leave with my friend. Insulting her isn’t going to get you any closer to me. Go find some other girl to bother!”

Without another word, Sandy turned towards Rizzo, blocking Danny out. Rizzo watched as Danny gaped at the two before sauntering off, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans.

“Are you okay Riz? Don’t mind him, he’s just jealous,” Sandy said, tangling her fingers into Rizzo’s, “I’ve got your back too. I’m not too interested in food anymore. Want to show me the rest of the drive-in?”

Rizzo nodded, pulling the girl away from the growing food line. They weaved through cars, Sandy apparently making a point to keep her grip tight on Rizzo’s hand. A few people stared, causing Rizzo to realize how out of place they must have looked. Sandy, wearing her long skirt and conservative top, being drug along the drive-in by a girl of the likes of Rizzo. A miscreant, tarnished by both the lies and the truths of the rumor mill. Usually the kids at school would start rumors about her that didn’t hold much truth, but once and a while, they’d hit the nail on the head. Had Rizzo lost her virginity when she was fourteen? Sure, but it certainly wasn’t Eugene Felsnic who she’d lost it to! Kids were vultures, she thought.

Finally, they made their way to the swingset that sat behind the giant white screen. The movie was about to start, but Rizzo wasn’t quite ready to make her way back to the car. Instead, she sat on one of the makeshift swings, her feet gently pushing on the cold earth beneath her. Sandy sat beside her, handing Rizzo her milkshake before grasping the chains of the swing as she began to push herself into the air. These swings weren’t as stable as the swings that sat at the base of the front of the screen. These swings were older and made of rickety wood. They were the ones that lovers used when they wanted to be alone, out of sight of the people in their cars.

After a minute, Sandy stopped swinging, instead returning to settle beside of Rizzo.

“Wow! Why do they hide these swings behind the screen?” Sandy asked.

“Why do you think, Sunshine? So people can lock lips without any peeping Toms.” Rizzo replied, digging the toe of her shoe into the dirt. 

“Oh!” Sandy said, as if genuinely shocked. Well, she probably was, Rizzo thought. Sandy was a picture of innocence.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, kid. Maybe folks around here are more dirty than the folks down under.”

“No, it’s probably just me.” Sandy shrugged. 

Rizzo chuckled, handing the vanilla shake back to the blonde.

“What’s with you and your friends wanting to stay in all the time anyways? If they had diners and drive-ins back home, why didn’t you go?” Rizzo asked.

“Well…” Sandy began to shift in the swing, the ropes twisting around, causing her to spin back and forth, “My friends were a lot like me. Birds of the same feather flock together after all, right? I mean, look at you and the girls. You’re all alike. I was a homebody. My friends and I never really grew out of sleepovers and baking cookies and talking about what our dream wedding would look like before we fell asleep.”

“I guess that makes sense. Definitely didn’t think I’d ever be friends with someone like you, but here we are. Maybe we’re all the same underneath the feathers. Maybe none of that really matters anyways. You’ll get a lot of crap for being friends with me, you know. I’m not popular in the right ways.”

“I don’t think that really matters,” Sandy wrinkled her nose in thought, causing Rizzo smile, “The few experiences I’ve had with you and the girls have been so much fun. I don’t want it to end!”

“Yeah, me either, Sunshine.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the movie started, flashing upon the white screen. The actors were backwards, the moving picture suddenly swallowing the entire screen. Rizzo heard movement beside of her, the rusty chains of Sandy’s swing squeaking, and suddenly, Sandy was in front of her. The blonde crouched down to Rizzo’s eye level, using the chains of Rizzo’s swing as leverage for balance. 

“You know,” Sandy began, her lips just a breath away from Rizzo’s, “When I used to think about who I wanted by my side at my dream wedding, I practically envisioned someone quite like you.”

Rizzo froze as Sandy bent forward, her breath catching in her throat, but Sandy changed courses at the last second, her lips landing on Rizzo’s cheek. Rizzo let out a ragged breath, her body coming to life once again as Sandy pulled away.

“Never think I’m ashamed to be seen with you, okay?” Sandy said, giving Rizzo a wide smile. There was something off about the blonde’s voice, as if it were shaking. Was Sandy scared? Rizzo knew she was. Her hand skirted towards her heart, as if trying to stop it from beating so rapidly.

“Of course. Same goes to you, kid.”

* * *

Something had shifted. Rizzo realized this once they made their way back to the Studebaker. Sandy no longer held on to her hand, nor did she catch the blonde stealing secret glances in her direction. They sat in the car for the rest of the night, the other Ladies coming and going as they went from car to car, socializing. The Pink Ladies never really came for the movie, but tonight, it was all Rizzo cared about.

After a while, she decided to head to the bathroom to take a breather. She weaved her way through the crowds, completely bypassing the line of women waiting to use the toilet. They all groaned at her, some even raising their voices, but Rizzo made a beeline for the closest stall. She slammed the stall door behind her and sunk down onto the toilet seat, holding her head in her hands. Why had she wanted Sandy to kiss her?

The first rumor that had been spread about Rizzo was that she played for the same team, as Patty Simcox put it. In middle school, she’d had no interest in boys. They’d generally held no interest in her, either, but when Danny Zuko asked her on a date and she’d declined, all of her friends decided that there had to be something wrong with her. Middle school wasn’t much different from high school in that Danny Zuko was the main heartthrob. He cared a little bit more about his grades maybe, but his looks still drew all the girls in. For Rizzo to reject him made her an outcast, or an oddball. It made her hard to get, or worse, it made her a target. When Patty Simcox told half the school that Rizzo  _ must _ be gay, no one found that too hard to believe. So, as middle school came to an end, she decided that she had to do something to quell the rumors: she had her first time with Danny Zuko. The greatest mistake of her life, she thought. 

However, it made the rumors stop. In freshman year of high school, they met Kenickie, who had already been brewing the idea of a greaser gang for a while. It just clicked. But Patty Simcox wasn’t thrilled at the idea that she was wrong. Suddenly, Rizzo became the tramp of the school, sleeping with anyone and everyone. At least, that’s what everyone thought, and finally, she decided to embrace it. 

What’s worse than being a tramp, she thought, letting out a ragged sigh as she sat stiffly on the toilet. What’s worse than being a tramp is wishing Sandy had planted one right on her lips. What’s worse is knowing that any time she looked Sandy’s way, she looked like a cow, eyes mooning over the sight of the blonde. What’s worse than being a tramp is knowing that Patty was right all along.

“Riz?”

Rizzo jerked her head up at the sound of Frenchy calling out to her, her voice muffled over the sound of girls milling around the bathroom, fixing their hair. Rizzo stood, making sure to smooth down the creases in her blouse before giving the toilet a flush. 

“In here, French!” she called, unlocking the stall door and stepping out into the bathroom. A girl from the line rushed in after her, but not before shooting Rizzo a dirty look. Rizzo walked up to the sink, throwing her hands under the water hastily. Frenchy appeared at her side, looking worried.

“Sandy said you left suddenly. Is everything okay?” Frenchy asked, leaning close to keep her voice lowered, “Did you have a fight?”

“No, everything’s just peachy,” Rizzo sneered, grabbing a few napkins to dry her hands off, “I’m about ready to peel outta here. I’m tired.”

“Riz… you know you can’t lie to me.” Frenchy said, silently placing her hand on Rizzo’s arm. Rizzo jerked away immediately, unable to hide her discomfort.

“I’m not in the mood French. I gotta go.”

Rizzo made a beeline for the exit, stepping out into the chilly nighttime air. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as she headed towards her car. As she saw the pink Studebaker in the distance, Danny stepped into her path, blocking her way to her car. She looked up at him, almost ready to shove him aside, but something in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. He looked cold, not in the disinterested way he usually looked, but almost as if he had taken this rejection to heart.

“You want Sandy to be a Pink so bad? Make her one.” he said, hands shoved into the front pockets of his leather jacket, “We’ll have an initiation next weekend to see if she’s fit to belong with the likes of you.”

“Maybe she’s better off outside us Pinks. I don’t want you laying claim to her if she becomes one. She’s already said no.” Rizzo replied.

“Don’t flip your wig, Riz. She’s good lookin’, but not worth the fight,” Danny smirked, mischievous, “Not to mention, it’s obvious she’s already spoken for.”

Rizzo bristled at the indirect accusation, realizing too late that Danny had noticed her reaction. He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s what I thought. 2PM next Saturday, Riz,” he said with a grin, breezing past her, “Don’t be late.”

Rizzo stood for a moment, taking in the sounds of the drive-in, allowing herself to feel frozen. Danny’s initiations were always different. They’d asked Frenchy to steal her mother’s car for a night (it took a year before she got her driving privileges back), they asked Jan to steal snack cakes from the local corner store, and had dared Marty to make out with Eugene. Rizzo hadn’t had an initiation process because she had been the founding lady of the group. However, she’d never had a say in any of the other girl’s initiations. Kenickie and Danny always had the final say. They really were just eye candy meant to hang off the T-Bird’s arm at the end of the day. However, the ice in Danny’s voice made her think that Sandy’s initiation wasn’t going to be something as petty as stealing a snack cake. She shook her head before continuing her trek to her car.

The Studebaker had practically been abandoned, minus the blonde in the front seat. Rizzo steeled herself, ready to demand that Sandy get a ride home from Frenchy, but as soon as she sunk into the driver’s seat, Sandy was already reaching out, desperately trying to grab her hand.

“I’m so sorry I ruined your night, Riz!” she began, her face looking blotchy under the glow of the screen, “I know you’re mad. I’m so sorry for kissing your cheek. It was out of line.”

Rizzo immediately softened, letting out a frustrated sigh as she realized that the blonde had definitely been crying. With Sandy, it didn’t take much for her sour mood to turn around, she realized. 

“There’s no reason to apologize, Sunshine. I’m not mad. See?” Rizzo gave a goofy smile, trying to reassure the blonde the best she could. “Someone who was mad couldn’t smile like that, right? Now stop cryin’! Your dad’s gonna wonder what dinky teenage boy made his daughter cry at the drive-in tonight.”

“I appreciate that Riz, I really do, but I need you to know that I’m sorry. We’ve only just met, it’s out of line for me to kiss you that way. It’s inappropriate.” 

Rizzo watched as Sandy’s eyes began to bubble with more tears. It didn’t take a genius to see that the blonde was really sorry. But for what? It’s not like she’d gotten handsy. Rizzo steeled herself, leaning forward quickly as she planted a kiss on Sandy’s cheek. Sandy’s cheek was damp and made Rizzo’s lips taste of salt, but she felt her heart almost beat straight out of her chest. Who was she to get worked up over a kiss on the cheek?

“Now we’re even. If you’re inappropriate, so am I, right?” Rizzo gave a small grin, feeling a bit foolish.

Sandy’s face blossomed into a brilliant smile. She squeezed Rizzo’s hand tightly, which almost seemed to reassure the two of them that everything was going to be alright. 


End file.
